All I Ever Wanted Was Love
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are in love. Their families want to rip them apart. Is their relationship strong enough to survive life? Yaoi, mature content, uncomfortable moments. M/M.. And OC paired with Tezuka.
1. Goodbye For Me

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**This story takes place sometime after nationals...**

**STATUS: COMPLETE.**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS (IF IT BE YOUR WILL)**

The wind felt cold against his back as he stared aimlessly out into the streets. He'd just won his final match of his last school year at Seishun Gakuen, but he felt lost. He'd worked so hard, so long with this team of his, and now they were all going to disappear. What was he supposed to do now? Now that he had to move on with his life, find a new team and get to know new teammates. Maybe he just wouldn't play tennis anymore. What harm could it do? He'd nearly destroyed his arm during his years there so what should it matter now?

He closed his eyes and let the rushing winds brush across his face. He was probably just over thinking things. There was always Echizen. He would become Seigaku's pillar of support. He swore he would. Slowly, he let out a deep sigh he'd been trying desperately to suppress.

"Tezuka," Said a familiar voice. "You're going to catch a cold out here if you stand up here any longer." Tezuka felt pressure on his back as someone leaned against him.

He turned his head to the side, to see his long time friend, Fuji, leaning against him. "Fuji," He said, as if he were surprised. Everyone had been worried what this last match was going to do to him. Fuji leaned in to gently press his lips against the others. Tezuka frowned slightly, but didn't protest.

"Everyone is worried. Come. Celebrate with us. It can't hurt."

"Not physically but mentally. I let my guard down. I moved backwards not forwards and I feel like I'm back where I started." Tezuka sighed, his composure slowly slipping. His eyes were downcast, staring at the rushing cars below them. "I'm not ready for a new team. I've put in so much work and time with them and now it's the end. I don't know how to deal with that. I don't know how to deal with the stresses of life, because I've always put on a façade, pretending to be Mr. Calm."

The pressure on his back lessened as Fuji straightened himself out, pulling Tezuka up with him. He turned Tezuka around and wrapped him into boa like embrace. He ran his hand gently through his hair, and whispered into his ear, like a secret that everyone already knew, "Tezuka, you did well. Now it's time to let someone else in on it. They all appreciate it, and the new captain and vice-captain all have to get used to new regulars, new faces, new game styles. You're not the only one suffering Tezuka, although you may think you're all alone." Fuji felt tear drops on his neck, as Tezuka's composure finally collapsed in on him. Tezuka's strong arms wrapped around Fuji, his hands gripping onto Fuji's jacket like he wasn't ever going to let go. He cried till his heart hurt and his eyes felt like they'd been lit on fire. His breathing was sharp and ragged, like he had just done hard, physical exercise

Fuji had been quietly trying to comfort him, his hand running through Tezuka's soft, chestnut hair. At one point, Tezuka had begun to hit his head lightly against Fuji's chest, and afraid that his glasses were going to break, Fuji had removed them, and pocketed them. Finally, Tezuka's grip loosened. He straightened himself up a bit, lifting his eyes to meet Fuji's. For the briefest of moments, Fuji opened them, to reveal his piercing blue eyes. They weren't angry. They looked kind, and as if they were going to reel Tezuka in like a fish on a line.

"Kiss me?" Tezuka heard himself ask quietly.

Fuji smiled slightly, and leaned in, pressing his lips against Tezuka's. Tezuka's eyes closed, his arms wrapping once more around Fuji, but without the desperation they'd had before. Fuji's grip had loosened on him as well, and he took the chance to slip his hand up Tezuka's shirt, feeling at his well defined muscles.

The kiss was salty, but neither of them cared. They broke apart, and Fuji stared into Tezuka's eyes, making sure that he wasn't going to cry anymore. It'd been a long time since he cried, and last time it was because someone, who he had loved dearly, had broken up with him to go out with another guy. It had broken his heart. With his thumb, Fuji wiped away the last of his previous tears, and handed him his glasses.

"Are you ready to go meet with the others Tezuka?"

He nodded, placing his glasses carefully in place. He reached down and grabbed Fuji by the hand and started walking towards the familiar sushi shop. After tonight, it wouldn't be the same, eating there as celebration. Momo, Kaidoh, Echizen. None of them would be there anymore and it just wouldn't feel the same. But what could you do about graduating? It couldn't be helped.

---

At Kawamura sushi, noises of celebration could be heard, coming from inside. Fuji slid open the door, and almost immediately, the noise stopped. Every pair of eyes in the room, turned to look at the two figures standing in the doorway. None of them seemed to breathe as they stepped into the shop, closing the sliding door behind them. A sign at the back of the shop read _Congratulations on winning Nationals! _A sign below it read _You'll be missed senior tennis players! Good luck! _

Tezuka felt like crying again. How could he leave these people?

"_Bucho_," Tezuka turned to look at the person talking to him, "congratulations. You've lead us far, but now there are people who you can lead even further. Don't dwell on the past, look at what's coming in the future." Echizen looked at him with his golden eyes, his glass held high in front of him.

"Yeah Bucho. We've learned a lot from you, and you've kept us going for these past couple of years. You've given _o'chibi _a great year, and the rest of us a great Jr. High experience. Don't dwell on the past, welcome to the future!" The most eccentric of the group chimed in. He held up his glass as well, putting on his famous goofy smile.

"You're strong Tezuka. You've lead us far. Without you, we'd never be where we are now. We all give you thanks for the things you've done for us." Oishi held up his glass, giving Tezuka a reassuring smile.

"You kept us from killing each other a few times over!" Kaidoh and Momoshiro said in unison, and then turning to glare at each other.

"I was going to say that!" Momo said, grabbing Kaidoh by the front of his shirt.

"What did you say bastard?!" Tezuka couldn't help but smile slightly. At least he'd always have something to remember those two by.

Well the two of the were squabbling, Kawamura came out from the back of the shop and said, as he dried his hands on a towel, "You kept me from quitting many times before, telling me that my power was something to be admired. If you hadn't been there, I'd be a whole different person."

"Hai. Taka-san." Fuji reached behind him and pulled out a raquet, handing it to Kawamura.

"**BURNING!**** Thanks for all your hard work bucho!**" He flailed the raquet a bit until it slipped, falling with a loud _thunk_ to the ground. "Arigato gozaimus." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You've done well Tezuka. Now it's time to move forth." Tezuka turned his head slowly to look at the newest voice speaking. "You've come far Tezuka. Getting your shoulder fixed, leading your team to victory, losing and then gaining the same member back. In your two years of being captain, you've had some of the best times of you life with these people. Now it's time to show all your appreciation to them. They've been put through hell with you, but not one of them regret it. Ne, Fuji?"

"Ryuzaki.... Sensei??" Tezuka said, surprise coating his voice, his eyes pressing with unwanted tears again.

"Hai. He's done well in these last few years. I'm not sure he wants to give you guys up." Fuji said, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Catching the slight drift Echizen said, sipping at his drink that he'd gotten tired of holding up, "Obviously. He hasn't let go of you since you got here." Fuji smiled a little wider.

"Are you jealous?"

"Zenzen." Echizen muttered, glaring at Fuji.

"Whats with the sparks flying everywhere?" Kikimaru asked, showing a beaming smile. "Hoi hoi!" He jumped up, and started to do cartwheels across the room, nearly flying into the wall.

Tezuka wasn't paying any attention. He was still staring at Ryuzaki Sumire. This woman, the one who had been there from the beginning. The one who had done so much for him, only asking him to lead as a captain in return. After every thing else, after everything he had thought he would miss, he knew he would miss her most.

He shook his hand gently from Fuji's and walked towards her. When he was about a foot and a half from her, he bowed as deep as he could without looking foolish and said, "Domoo arigato gozaimus sensei. You've done more for me than I could have ever asked. You helped me heal my arm, and you've supported my decisions every day since I became captain. I'm very grateful for that, and hope that you treat the new captain as kindly as you've treated me."

"Tezuka, how could I not agree with your decisions? Look to where they've led us!" She smiled. "Now stop bowing and enjoy yourself! It's your last party with this team so enjoy it!" Tezuka straightened, giving a small smile before going into captain mode.

"Thank you all for all the work you've put into this year. It was enjoyable to see you all progress as the year went on. We've made new friends from different schools, and have become stronger not only as individual people but as a team. Be on guard, never look back, and make progress. Dismissed!" There was a huge uproar from the team and the party was lively again. The whole team was smiling, and laughing, enjoying their last party as a team. Tezuka sat at the counter, sipping at his drink, his heart still heavy with burden. Had he done all he could for his team? There wasn't anymore he could do for them, and he was leaving them as they were? Were his leadership skills really all that bad?

"You're stressing again bucho. Didn't she just say to have fun?" Echizen came up behind his captain, startling him.

"It's hard not to stress when you have to leave your prized possessions in someone else's hands." Tezuka answered almost bitterly.

"You don't trust I'll do a good enough job bucho? I'm hurt." Echizen said sarcastically, sitting in the seat next to the captain.

"Oh I'm sure you'll do a great job. But of all the tennis players still left, none of them make as solid of a team as we do."

"That can't be helped. I'm sure the others are just as worried but you'll just have to leave it be." Tezuka turned to see Echizen smiling, and staring at him with his golden eyes. He knew he could trust those eyes. He knew he could trust the person who those eyes belonged too.

Tezuka smiled. "You're much too cocky Echizen Ryoma. But maybe that's what I like about you." Ryoma gave him a small smile before letting his face slide once more into an emotionless state.\

Fuji sat down next to Tezuka, his hand lightly brushing against his. "Don't you think it's almost time we left? Remember you promised you'd help me look over my high school papers."

_Oh brother. _Echizen thought to himself, nearly blushing as he though about what they were really probably going to be doing. As the year had progressed, they had both become a lot more open with their relationship, finally towards the last of the year confessing to the team. Not one of them were shocked. They'd all seen the fleeting glances at each other during practice, or the intentional brush against the others hand. In fact, they'd been thoroughly congratulated.

"Right. Goodbye Echizen, and good luck with the new team." Tezuka said, turning and giving him a stern stare. "I leave Seigaku in your hands."

He turned to leave but was stopped when Echizen asked in an unfamiliar feeble voice, "Bucho, is it alright to hug you? I mean... I know it may seem weird and all but-" He was stopped in mid-sentence as he was brought into Tezuka's steel grip.

"Good luck." He whispered this quietly into his ear, letting go as the tears filled his eyes again. "Fuji, let's go."

Fuji grabbed him by the hand and weaved him through the crowd, being stopped at the door by Oishi.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, thank you." He bowed deeply, and then wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Good luck to you." He let go, and turned away, wiping away tears that had started streaming down his face.

"No. Good luck to you all. Succeed in all you do." No longer being able to take it, Tezuka dragged Fuji out of the shop and all the way back to his house.


	2. Repremend Me

_**CAUGHT **_

He pressed Fuji against the wall, his breath hot on Fuji's neck. "Tezuka." Fuji murmured, running his hand across his boyfriends body.

"Fuji." Tezuka breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I love you Fuji." Tezuka planted small kisses across his neck, his hand pressed against Fuji's bare skin.

"I know you do so prove it to me. Kiss me like it was the last thing on Earth." Fuji said quietly, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck, leaning his head back as Tezuka kissed him ever so gently across his collarbone. Tezuka wrapped his arms around his body, forcing Fuji to come closer to him. Tezuka leaned in, pressing his lips to Fuji's, his hand reaching for Fuji's ass. He found it, and placed his hand there, every so often squeezing it, smiling as he felt the heat in Fuji's face.

Even though these two were happy with their relationship... Well, more than happy actually, they were coming different places. Tezuka hadn't always dated men, and Fuji hadn't always _preferred _men. In fact. Tezuka had dated a girl for many, many, many years, and then was betrayed by her. She had dumped him to go out with another man she had been seeing for weeks during their relationship. It had nearly torn him apart, and for weeks, he took out all of his frustrations on the team, making the freshman do extra laps and swings, the second years do more harsh muscle training than they deserved, and treated the regulars like they were scum on the road, and were nothing compared him.

Fuji had noticed this and had decided to talk to him about it. When he wouldn't talk, Fuji talked it out with his current boyfriend, telling him his situation and apologizing. Lucky for him he had understood. Fuji didn't _prefer_ men over women, but he dated both genders. Again he went to Tezuka, but decided to use a little harsher method. He'd cornered him in the clubroom one day, and had pressed himself against Tezuka, breathing on his neck and getting him all hot and bothered.

_Flashback_

"_Tezuka, tell me what's wrong." Fuji breathed onto his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "I won't tell anyone. Come on. You know you want to tell me." Fuji ran a finger across Tezuka's bottom lip, watching his reaction. "I won't do anything if you tell me what's wrong. I promise."_

"_Fuji, let go of me." Tezuka had demanded, his face not giving anything away, but the rest of his body was reacting violently._

"_Nu-uh. Not till you tell me what's wrong _buuchooo_." Fuji practically purred._

_Tezuka looked away. "Nothing is wrong. Now release me."_

_Fuji's eyes opened, a devils smile crossing his face. "Fine then. I'll make you tell me." Tezuka's eyes widened as Fuji slipped his hand down his pants, and taking hold of his length. Fuji began lightly pumping it. "Are you _sure_ you won't tell me what's wrong?"_

_Tezuka's face had brightened considerably and was having a hard time controlling the moaning sounds coming from him. "I-it's nothing... S- hnn... She broke up with me-" he let out a loud moan "-last week. She had been-" another one "-seeing another guy for weeks during our relationship." _

"_Is that all?" Fuji breathed into Tezuka's ear._

_He gulped and nodded._

"_Do you want me to finish?"_

_Again he nodded._

_Fuji pulled his hand from Tezuka's pants and said, "Drop 'em." Tezuka did as he was told, dropping until you could see nothing but his bare skin. Fuji did the same, slipping his pants over his hips to reveal his erect length, standing at attention. Tezuka found himself staring, his insides clenching as he looked at Fuji's size._

"_Do you like what you see?" Fuji asked, licking his fingers to wet them. His head bobbed up and down. "Get ready." Tezuka didn't even have time to ask himself 'for what?' before a pair of strong, heavily calloused fingers were shoved up his ass. He almost screamed but he bit down hard on his lips before he could._

_'Fuji does this?! It hurts. This is the most pain I've ever felt.'_

"_Don't worry. It won't hurt soon." Tears pulled at Tezuka's eyes, his teeth biting holes in his lip. As soon as his body relaxed though, he felt himself pushing eagerly into Fuji's fingers. The pressure on his lip lessened and he no longer felt the tears in his eyes. After awhile Fuji slid his fingers out, much to Tezuka's displeasure, but it wasn't long till something much longer, much harder, was pushed inside him. Again, there was earsplitting pain but not for long. Tezuka and Fuji thrust against each other, their bodies moving as one. Soon Tezuka released, as did Fuji. Fuji slid out of him and fell limp to the floor. That had been the most he'd done in awhile. Usually it was the other way away around._

_Tezuka slid panting to the floor, his release all over the both of them. "Fuji."_

"_Hmm...?"_

"_Thank you. I needed that... But NEVER, NEVER disobey me again."_

"_Yes sir." Fuji said playfully, crawling over and laying his head gently in Tezuka's lap. He went rigid for a moment but the then relaxed. He brushed him fingers through his hair, smiling._

"_Does this make us a pair?" He asked._

_Fuji nodded, and said, a yawn disrupting him, "Of course it does. I knew it was something about breaking up so I explained to my old boyfriend what was going on, and he was okay with it. We broke up over lunch." He felt guilty for making them break-up but was also slightly glad they did. He wouldn't have ever gotten over her, if not for Fuji Syuusuke. _

_Present_

Tezuka broke apart and stared into Fuji's now partially open eyes. "They're beautiful you know. Your eyes."

"Thank you. But yours are even prettier... Especially when," he took Tezukas glasses and placed then gently on the side table, "you're not wearing your glasses."

"Syuusuke, you know I can't see anything without them."

"But you're so cute without them," he said, pretending to pout, and not being able to hold the face without laughing... Tezuka chuckled and ran his hand down the others face, a pleased smile crossing his face.

"Your skin is so smooth. And if it pleases you that much more, I'll fuck you blind."

Fuji smiled. "Kunimitsu, you're not going to fuck me. Not now at least. Onee-san will be home soon."

"Hmm...? Onee-san is coming home soon? What would she do, if she caught us doing this?" Tezuka tackled his lover onto the bed, his hand traveling up his shirt, his lips pressed against Fuji's, his hard cock pressed firmly against the others even harder one. Fuji's body responded, his arms automatically taking Tezuka's strong biceps into his hands. Tezuka rocked back and forth slowly, getting just a little bit of friction between them, but enough to get severe reactions from Syuusuke.

"T-Tezuka... Yuuta is home. What if he hears...?" He asked breaking apart to look Tezuka in the face.

"Just hope to God he doesn't walk in on us." He delved in for another kiss, this one more intense than any other they had ever shared.

Neither of them heard the front door open, and neither of them heard a woman call out, "I'm home!" They were both too wrapped up in what they were doing and most certainly neither of them heard his bedroom door open until, "Syuusu-" Both heads snapped up to stare at the new addition to the room. When they realized who it was, both of them scrambled to sit up. "U-um am I int-terrupting something?"

"N-no... We- we were finished." Fuji wiped his lips, his eyes closed and his face red. Tezuka sat red faced, staring at the floor. _I knew something like this was going to happen._

"Onee-san are you home?"

"Oh, Yuuta-kun. I'm in your brothers room." Yumiko called. (Is that his sisters name?)

The three of them heard footsteps down the hall, coming closer and closer. Suddenly, one more person was in the room, this one being Fuji's younger brother Yuuta Fuji. "Tezuka?" He asked, confused, as he walked into the room. "What's he doing here aniki? Is he your new boyfriend?" If possible, Fuji went even redder as he nodded.

"B-boyfriend?" Yumiko looked from one brother to the other, every once in awhile glancing at Tezuka.

"I was going to tell you eventually but, Onee-san, this is Tezuka and as Yuuta says, he's my boyfriend."

"But Syuusuke...?"

"I know it's a surprise but, will still accept and acknowledge me as I am?" Fuji opened his eyes slightly, suddenly very pleading. He was going to tell her but, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with her. Yuuta had known for years but had sworn he wouldn't tell anyone, and he had kept his word... Except letting it slip to his tennis teams manager.

Yumiko stared at him for a minute. "I mean, I'll accept it yes but.. Why? When?"

Quietly, his lips barely moving, Tezuka asked, "What is she talking about?"

"My ex-girlfriend." Fuji answered even quieter.

"Yeah aniki, what _did_ happen to your girlfriend? You'd been with her for awhile." Yuuta looked at his brother, a questioning look crossing his face. He knew that talking about her was hard, but for the sake of their sister, he was going to play along. He also already knew what happened to her but, hadn't said anything.

"She... Died in an accident. Her parents had been driving her to a birthday party, in the next town over, and they tried stopping, but the breaks wouldn't work so they ended up colliding. It was devastating. There had been a three or four car pile-up and I think three of them died. One at impact, one on the way to the hospital, and one a few days later _at_ the hospital. That was her. She lived in agony on life support for, two days, I think it was. She wasn't showing improvement so they pulled the plug, and she died."

Fuji's eyes were brimming with tears, and he was doing nothing to stop them.

"And Tezuka, what about you? What happened to your girlfriend of so long?" Yumiko said, turning to Tezuka.

"We broke up awhile ago. She cheated on me with another guy so I ended things."

"And this all led to...? But how?"

"I was treating the other members on the team like crap and Fuji got tired of it. He helped me get through it."

Fumiko's face reddened. "You don't mean..?" They both nodded. "At school?" Another nod. "Where?!"

"Clubroom." They replied in perfect unison.

"Oh wow... Um, alright... S-Syuusuke, may I please talk to you?"

"Sure." He stood up, as did Tezuka. "Kunimitsu?"

"I'll be leaving now.. Give me a call later." Tezuka started to walk out the door but was dragged back by Fuji, and was slightly surprised by a kiss on the lips.

"Sure. I love you."

"Love you too but I should get going. Your sister won't wait forever."

"Alright. Talk to you later." Nodding, Tezuka slipped his wrist from Fuji and walked out the door. Fuji watched him go, a small frown planted across his face.

"Yuuta."

Yuuta nodded and walked out the door after Tezuka, closing the door behind him.

"Syuusuke, explain this to me." She looked at her brother, confusion written all over her face. "I have nothing against it but, why?"

He looked down on the floor, feeling all the shame crashing down on him. "I don't know Onee-san. We were both in need of someone. And, well, he's not my first one either."

"There have been others." It wasn't a question but he nodded anyway. "How many?"

Fuji paused for a minute, before holding up two of his fingers.

"Were they people I knew?" He shook his head from side to side. "Come on Syuusuke_ talk_ to me. Use your words and not just your actions. This isn't something that should be taken lightly!"  
"Onee-san, we're just dating. You didn't know the others, and you never met them. I've had boyfriends yes, but I've also dated girls. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I'm_very_ happy for you Syuusuke but, if you stay together, you won't be able to get married. You know that right?"

"Onee-san I don't care! I love him so much! Why can't you just understand?!" He felt the tears. He felt them coming again but he couldn't wipe them away. He wouldn't. Suddenly, he was wrapped in a suffocating hug, his body pressed hard against his sisters.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm really just trying to look out for your future. I don't care. Love him like you've never loved anyone before Syuusuke. Just, I ask that if you're going to... Have fun, please have it outside the house. Alright?" Syuusuke nodded, tears still streaming down his face. "Come now, stop crying. I'm not mad. I'm glad you have someone to love." She held him out at arms length, and wiped away the tears that were daring to fall.

"You're not as cute when you're crying." Syuusuke couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

---

Tezuka walked home alone, his mind back on the team, back on what he was leaving behind. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't be with Fuji anymore. That would just break him more than he was already broken. Then again, he might find someone else he could love. Maybe another guy, or maybe he would try girls again. It wouldn't be that much different... Well, other than not having anything below the belt.

He sighed and shook his head. He'd just have to wait for Fuji to call... That's if he did.

The rest of the way home he hardly payed attention to what he was doing, and he nearly got run into by a car, almost walked into a pole, and tripped over a stray dog. When he finally arrived at home, a little worse for wear in the head, he called, "I'm home."

"Welcome back. Where have you been? You hadn't called. Were you at your girlfriends house?" A woman in her mid-thirties came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.

"Mom, I haven't seen her in months-"

"What? She was just here the other day wasn't she? Pretty little thing with her sharp blue eyes, and her brown hair."

"Mom, she... The person I _was_ dating had green eyes, and her hair was black. We broke up months ago. I'm dating Fuji Syuusuke. You've met him. You know who he is." Tezuka slipped off his shows, and stepped the rest of the way into the house.

"Oh him... Such a nice boy. He hasn't been here for awhile. You should invi-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Kunimitsu darling, what did you just say?"

"I was at my boyfriends house. I forgot to call. Sorry."

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yes mom. That's what I said. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Since when Kunimitsu? I mean I never expected you to be... Well, erm..."

"The word is gay mom and I'm not. I'm simply... In between right now. And why should it matter if it's guy or girl if you love them?" Tezuka had one foot on the stairs, his hand on the rail. He was ready to go upstairs but his mom was getting in the way. He didn't really feel like talking today.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it but, I need to talk to you. I've never had a heart-to-heart talk with you."

"About practicing safe sex with a man? It's no different than it is with a woman." Tezuka was getting slightly irritated, wanting to go up to his room and shut himself out from the rest of the world for a little while.

"Well, I mean... No. It's not different in what you need to do to be safe but the way you have it is... Slightly different.. There are different things you're going to experience when you're with _him."_She didn't mean him in a bad way, but was using it as if for future reference, like Syuusuke wasn't the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Mom. I know. He knows. We all know. It's not like we're going to do anything stupid. We know the differences, we know the risks, and we're willing to take chances." Tezuka was becoming very impatient, and his legs were shaking telling him to move up the stairs.

"Honey won't you sit down?"

"I'd really rather go to my room. Syuusuke and I are happy, and we know what we've got ourselves into. We don't need any advice or words of wisdom from anyone else." Tezuka started up the stairs, letting out a relieved sigh. _I finally got away from her._

"Just don't come crying to me if you get hurt." He heard his mother mutter.

_Hmm... It must be her time.. She's bitchier and more persistent than normal. It's annoying._ Inside his room, he closed the door behind him, slipped out of his shirt and laid down on his bed, resting his head on his hands. He let his eyes close, taking in deep breaths and then exhaling slowly. His mom was just like Syuusuke's older sister. They didn't understand their need for each other, for each other's company. They weren't complete without the other one around.

Before he knew it, Tezuka had fallen asleep, his dreams pleasant. He was rudely awakened though by the sound of a ringing phone. "Kunimitsu! Kunimitsu! The phone! Get it!"

Stretching, and muttering to himself, Tezuka picked up the phone and said through a stifled yawn, "Hello, Tezuka speaking."

"Ah Kunimitsu!"

"Syuusuke?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and picking up his glasses which had fallen to the floor. "How'd it go with your sister? Did you get trouble? Are we going to have to... You know. I won't say it."

"Actually, she's quite alright with it. It surprised me too but... There's not much we can do about surprise." Fuji answered him, unconcerned with the minor details.

He put his glasses on and said, "That's great. My mom started lecturing me about safe sex, and how two guy fucking each other is different than a guy and a girl. It was a nuisance."

"You finally told her?"

"Yeah. She just told me not to go crying to her if I got 'hurt'" Tezuka said, irritated at his own mothers ridiculous words.

"Wow..." Fuji said, and Tezuka could just imagine him smiling at the very though. A Tezuka that wasn't full of herself. "Anyway, at least we've got it figured out."

"We should meet up tonight. You know. At a hotel or something."

"We should. It's not like we have school or practice anymore. Not for awhile at least. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about the tennis courts under the tracks? Let's say in, and hour?"

"Sure.. Who's going to pay for the room?"

"Split the cost fifty-fifty?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit my love."

"See you in a bit." Tezuka hung up the phone, and sat it face down on his desk. He stood up, and walked over to his dresser. From inside he grabbed a change of clothes. He opened his door and walked to the bathroom to grab his tooth brush and toothpaste. Although he was only going for a night, he never went anywhere without it.

In his room, his digital table clock read 7:30, and Fuji had called at 7:20. He still had nearly an hour before they had to meet. He folded his clothes, just to waste time, and placed them neatly in his tennis bag. It was enough like a duffel bag that it would look like the two of them were on a trip. Most hotels didn't admit gays. They threw them out or told them to find another hotel, or they had to get separate rooms. This wasn't the first time Fuji and Tezuka had done this, so they had an alias to use. They used fake names, and told the front clerk that they were visiting relatives. They never stayed in the same hotel twice so it always worked.

Before he knew it, Tezuka's clock read 8:10. If he didn't get going, he was going to be late. He grabbed his back, and walked out of his room. Downstairs, his mom and dad stood talking in the entry way, his dad just coming home from work.

"Welcome back dad." Tezuka greeted his dad, giving him a small bow. He was about to push his way through to get to his shoes, but was stopped by his dad.

"Kunimitsu. We need to talk."

"I have to go. I'm meeting someone."

"Your boyfriend?" His father asked gruffly.

Tezuka's face brightened. "Yes sir."

"If you're only going to meet him, what's with the bag?"

"I'm staying over at his house tonight."

"Did you talk it out with your mother?"

"No sir."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be spending the night at a lovers house?"

"No sir. His sister will be there." Around his dad, he never spoke an unneeded word.

"Tezuka, you're too young and you haven't said anything to your mother about it."

"I have to go." Tezuka said again defiantly.

"I said you're not going Tezuka. Now go put your things away and come into the kitchen to have dinner." His father grabbed his back, trying to rip it from his shoulder.

Tezuka shook it away from him and glared at his dad, his eyes piercing him like needles. His father retracted a bit, afraid of his own son, and what he could probably do to him. "I'm going."

"I will _not_ have someone in this house that disobeys me!" His father yelled, his temper slipping bit by bit.

Tezuka didn't flinch a bit. He was used to his fathers violence. "Then I'll move out. I'll find my own place."

"Fine! Get out! I don't want you back in this house until you've found a place of your own and you can come get your stuff! I don't want your_boyfriend_ here either! You disgusting fag!" His father raised his hand and slapped Tezuka across the face with the back of his hand.

His head snapped to the side, and he felt the pain shoot down his body. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his enraged father. His mother was covering her mouth with her hand, a look of pure shock plastered across it. "Fine."

"And you'd better support yourself too cause we aren't going to be paying for _any _of your stuff. I don't want you near this house, or the people who live here. I'll get a restraining order if I have to."

"You can't get a restraining order by saying my son and his boyfriend are threating to fuck each other in the house. The judge would laugh at you."

"Kunimitsu! That's enough! Just, get out." His mother was crying, and his father was breathing like a bull. Tezuka slipped his shoes on, and he glared at his parents one last time before he slipped out the door. Once out the door, and away from where his parents could hear and see him, he broke down crying. He broke into a dead run, determined not to stop until he was away from that hell, and in the arms of the one person he loved.

* * *

**  
IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DO I APPROVE OF THE WORD FAG AND OR FAGGOT! PLEASE DO NOT REPEAT THAT WORD IN REVIEWS OR PM's. THANK YOU.**


	3. Comfort Me

**VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER... OR AT LEAST AS GRAPHIC AS I CAN MAKE IT.  
**

* * *

**_COMFORT ME_**

Fuji stared up at the rushing train, whistling to himself. _It's strange.. Usually he's here early but, he's late. _ He looked at his watch, and stopped whistling long enough to sigh._It's been almost twenty minutes and he's not here yet. Maybe something happened? _"I should call him." Fuji said aloud to himself.

He dug his cellphone out of his pocket, and flipped it open, dialing the most familiar number of them all. The phone rang twice and someone, probably his mom, picked up, "Hello, Tezuka residence."

"Um, is Kunimitsu there?" Fuji asked, suddenly nervous.

On the other end of the line, Fuji heard Tezuka's father say roughly, "Who is it? Is it that faggots boyfriend?" Fuji also hear a very feeble "yes" come from his mother, before Tezuka's fathers gruff voice was on the line. "What do you want?"

"Um, I was just calling to ask if he was home. If now is a bad time, I can call back la-"

"He already left the house."

"Oh. Thank you then." Quickly, Fuji hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. His dad had always scared Fuji, although he would never admit it to his face. _Guess I'll just have to wait a little longer. _He started whistling to himself again, barely noticing the sound of crunching gravel. He turned his head just in time to see Tezuka running at him, and then his strong arms wrapped like a little kid around him.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Fuji asked, confused.

Tezuka shook his head violently, refusing to say anything. Once again that night, the tears ran in streams down his face, soaking the front of Fuji's jacket.

"Tezuka, tell me what's wrong?" Fuji persisted, trying to hold him out at arms length. Tezuka wouldn't budge, as he continued to cling as tightly as he possible could to Fuji. Fuji tried to hush him, running his hand again and again through Tezuka's hair, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Do you just want to go to the hotel?" Tezuka nodded as best he could.

As gently as he could, Fuji pulled the clingy Tezuka from around his waist, and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the local hotel they were going to be staying at.

---

The clerk at the desk looked at the sobbing Tezuka, and then at the ever calm Fuji and than back again. She glanced at their hand once or twice, and had asked, "Are you _gay_?"

"No. He's just a little.. _Special_. We're vising some relatives down here and we'd like a room for a couple of nights." Fuji's eyes opened to reveal his sharp blue eyes. He smiled as pleasantly as possible at the clerk, although he was annoying her.

"Hon, when you had 1 and 10 together how much do you get?"

Tezuka was too upset to even respond. It was like he hadn't heard her. "What are you doing?" Fuji asked, nearly gritting his teeth together. "You do know that testing people's intelligence is very offensive don't you? Especially for the mentally handicapped."

"I have to check. Although I don't have any against gays myself, my boss says that no gay is allowed to stay here. Please excuse my rudeness." She gave a polite bow. "So," She said then, getting back to business, "a room for two with two beds?"

"A single bed will be enough. He doesn't sleep well on beds." Fuji said, flashing her a devil like smile.

"H-hai. How many nights will you be staying?"

"Only two." That set off a reaction in Tezuka. Violently he shook his head side to side. "How many were you planning to stay? I thought you didn't like seeing relatives." He didn't respond for a minute, but soon held up all five fingers. "That many?!" Fuji said, sounding thoroughly surprised. He nodded.

"Well, the only rooms we have available for five days is the suite." The clerk said, looking through something on her computer. "But it's rather expensive for high schoolers like yourselves...?" She looked up, expecting them both to be looking at each other, debating, but they weren't. Fuji was still looking calmly back her, his face still spread in a smile.

"We'll take it." Fuji didn't hesitate to accept the room. He'd find a way to pay for it. The clerk gave him a skeptical look but gave the key and signed them into the system.

"Don't you have any luggage?" She asked, looking over the counter to see nothing but the hotel's floor.

"No. We hadn't been expecting to stay this long but, I guess he just really wanted to see his relatives. We haven't seen them in a few years." Fuji had talked so much about it, he almost had himself convinced that that's what they were doing. Not their original plan could be carried out with Tezuka in this state.

"Well, breakfast is served from five AM until 11 AM. The pool is always open, and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the service desk." The clerk seemed to be done making small talk, and Fuji was thankful. He really needed to get Tezuka upstairs. They needed to talk and Fuji Syuusuke was going to do anything to get him to do exactly that. He wouldn't back down until he got what he wanted.

"Thank you." Was all he said before practically dragging Tezuka to the elevator. He pushed him inside and pressed the button that led to the top floor. He'd call Eiji and see if he'd help pay for it.

---

Inside the room, Fuji gave Tezuka barely enough time to put his stuff before he dragged him over to the bed and forced him to site down. Fuji knelt down in front of him, his eyes opening to reveal his sharp, but concerned blue eyes. He wasn't joking this time. He wouldn't necessarily _hurt_ him, but he wouldn't back down until he talked.

Tezuka refused to look him in the eyes, his tears stopped, but his lip still jutted out like he was about to cry for the fourth time that night.

"Kunimitsu, tell me what's wrong." Fuji reached up to run his hand across Tezuka's cheek but was surprised when he flinched away from his touch.

"Kunimitsu?" He tried again, and again he flinched away from his touch.

"It's nothing," Tezuka said feebly. "Everything is perfectly normal."

"Everything is NOT perfectly normal. You were crying harder than I've ever seen anyone cry before. People don't cry that hard over nothing." Giving up on trying to touch his face, Fuji grabbed his hand instead, and held it to the side of his face. "Come on Tezuka. You know you can tell me. You trust me remember?"

"Mhm." He looked sad, and as if his mind had flown miles away. "My dad. He disowned me. I'm no longer his child. I've been kicked out of the house. I have to find an apartment to move into. I'm not allowed to step foot in, or near that house until I have an apartment to live in. I'm not allowed to talk or come near the members of my own family. I have been discarded like a dirty piece of kleenx." He had cried so much, he couldn't cry any longer. He no longer had a team, and he no longer had a family. His life was spiraling downwards in a direction he didn't want it to go. The only person he had left was the one kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"So, because you came out of the closet, you're no longer part of that family?"

Tezuka nodded. All he needed was Syuusuke though. Him and no one else.

After sitting in silence for a minute, and after studying his lovers face, Syuusuke noticed a blackish blueish coloring on the right side of Tezuka's face. He placed a cold on Tezuka's face, not worrying about his flinching. "Did that man _hit_ you Kunimitsu?" He remained tight lipped. "God dammit tell me! Did or did that man _not hit you?!_" Fuji already knew the answer and he was _furious_ with it.

"Yes. He hit me with the back of his hand." Tezuka admitted, his tone reluctant.

"I knew it." Tezuka barely had time to react as Fuji flew up from his pot on the floor, his cellphone being ripped out of his pocket. Quickly, and with fury flooding against all other emotions, Fuji dialed the local police.

"I'd like to report child abuse." silence. "Yes." more silence. "He was hit across the face backhanded." Tezuka watched, unable to say or do anything. "No this wasn't the first time! I wouldn't have called if it had been!" He was glad his boyfriend loved him the way he did but, wasn't this going a bit far? "Duh there's evidence!" Fuji screamed into the phone. "I wouldn't have known any other way! I'm not his fucking brother I'm his lover! I'm not with him every other fucking moment of every other fucking day-" Fury rolled off Fuji in waves as he listened to the officer on the other line. "Do NOT tell me to be calm! I AM calm!"

It couldn't be happening. He was getting the people around him involved again. Why is it, that everywhere he went, people he knew got involved in his messes? It wasn't Fuji's mess to clean up.

"All I know," Fuji was irritated, as he gritted his teeth and answered the officer, "is that his father hit him backhanded, and that he's a high schooler, with a clean record." Fuji let out a sigh and said with finality, "Thank you officer. Your efforts are appreciated."

He flipped the phone shut and set it on the side table. Then, he turned to Tezuka who was still sitting silently and as stiff as a board on the bed. He walked over to him, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He pushed Tezuka onto the bed so he was laying down, and bent down to whisper in his ear, like a breath of wind, "Fuck me like you've never fucked me before. I'm in a bad mood. Are you going to resist?" He bit down into Tezuka's ear, sending ripples through his body.

Fuji undid Tezuka's shirt, revealing his pale, smooth, skin. Gently, he continued to plant small kisses across his open body, his hand set against Tezuka's left hip. Slowly, both of their pants' were becoming uncomfortably tight, as the bulges in them grew. Tezuka needed this... _badly, _and they bother knew it.

"Goddammit Fuji stop teasing me and kiss me already." That was the most he had said in awhile, and Fuji wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. He smiled before ever so carefully pressing his pale lips against Tezuka's partially opened ones. Well, Tezuka was going to let this slide. He grabbed Fuji around the waist, surprising him, and pulling him down so their hard cocks rested against each other, and so their lips crashed together with so much passion it almost hurt. His hand, Fuji's, slid up Tezuka's side, feeling his small spasms at his touch. Fuji found his way to one of his lovers nipples, and pinched it between two fingers, receiving a loud, very intelligible moan. Fuji broke apart, and began pawing at Tezuka's shirt, looking to remove it. Tezuka sat up and pushed Fuji back, just enough to tear his white shirt from his well toned body, before he grabbed Fuji around the neck and forced him into another passions filled kiss.

Tezuka fumbled with Fuji's buttons, but managed to undo them one by one until he could finally slide it off his shoulders. Fuji laid himself flat against Tezuka so he could tear the piece of unwanted cloth of him. Fuji felt Tezuka's hard nipples against his bare skin, and it made his pants tighten even more, and they were becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

When they broke apart, before Tezuka could take his mouth captive once more, Fuji delved down and took his nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at it, using his tongue to tease it, flick it ever so lightly. Even through their clothing, Fuji felt Tezuka's cock pulsate. He couldn't help but smile to himself. It was nice being on top once in awhile. Although he really preferred being done, to doing but, tonight it just couldn't be helped.

"S-Syuusuke," He moaned, his body lifting into Fuji's with each spasm. He stopped sucking, and trailed his tongue ever so lightly up Tezuka's body so he could kiss the more sensitive part of his neck. Tezuka moaned with each kiss, his body heating up with the friction between them. He started to move his hips back and forth, trying to get more friction between the already aching cocks.

Fuji let out a loud moan, just as he was about to kiss right below Tezuka's ear, and Tezuka took this chance to lock his lips again.

Fuji couldn't take it anymore. He took his free hand and unzipped his pants, releasing the pressure as his aching length. He spoke through the kiss say, "Let me take these off. They're too tight."

He felt Tezuka smile. _At least he smiled. He won't forget tomorrow but at least let him enjoy tonight. "_You're not going to let me?" Tezuka joked, taking his hands and tugging at the hem of Fuji's jeans. Neither protested as Tezuka pulled at the pants, pulled them over Fuji's hips and then dropping them to the floor. His underwear followed next so that he now sat completely naked on top of Tezuka. His length pulsated, and looked in desperate need of release.

Before he knew what was happening, Fuji was flipped onto his back so that Tezuka now made a bridge over him. "God you're sexy you little bastard." He heard Tezuka mutter to himself. "You're so sexy that it's not possible to be human."

"You're talking not fucking Tezuka and I'd rather you being doing the latter of the two." Fuji said, running a hand through Tezuka's now sweaty hair.

"Mmm..?" Tezuka couldn't keep him self from smiling a little wider. Tezuka leaned in and started to trail his tongue down Fuji's steel like body. "You're so needy tonight Syuusuke-_kuunn_," Tezuka purred. He stopped at his navel to look at his lovers strangely angelic face, before returning to his trail, leading it to his inner thigh. Fuji's eyes widened, his body sending ripples of pleasure throughout.

Lucky for Tezuka, Fuji was clean shaven so he didn't have to worry about any unwanted hair. He used his tongue to lick the bottom of the throbbing length, feeling each pulse against his tongue.

He licked the entire thing, tasting all its bitterness on his tongue before engulfing it in its whole. While his tongue flicked the tip of his cock, Tezuka used his free hand to unzip his own pants and pull them down over his hips, his underwear soon after following. His thick length stood at point, it's contents nearly over flowing. Slowly, he began to pump his own dick at the same speed he was doing Fuji's. With each moaning noise Fuji made, the faster Tezuka went. Just as Fuji was ready to come, Tezuka removed his mouth from the throbbing work. Fuji lifted his head to give Tezuka a questioning gaze.

All he did was smile back, sticking a finger or two in his mouth.

"W-wait," Fuji panted out, "I- I have l-lubrican-nt in my b-bag." Fuji barely managed to say that without moaning in what sounded like agony. Truth be told, her could barely hold in his pleasures. Lust filled both his eyes and heart, and it was nearly overwhelming. But he managed to contain it. Barely, but he did.

Tezuka stood up and walked over to his boyfriends bag, digging through it until he found a small vile full of a clear liquid of sorts. "This it?" Fuji nodded. "Where'd you get such a nice kind?"

"If you don't get your skinny, bony, ass over here I'll do it myself!" Fuji hissed through his teeth as his member throbbed again.

Tezuka opened the bottle on the way back to the bed, setting the cap on the table next to them, and lathering his fingers in the slippery liquid. He crawled back on top of Fuji, straddle side, but then decided it would be better if he was turned around. "Flip onto your other side my love. Much easier to do things that way." As best he could with Tezuka still on top of him, he flipped so his ass was in the air. Tezuka placed his fingers near Fuji's entrance, playing with it just a bit before plunging them into Fuji's waiting body. It was still painful, even after having done it quite a few times, so Fuji bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. His body still clenched around Tezuka's fingers, but slowly it relaxed, getting used to the 'new' feeling of having something inside it. Tezuka and Fuji pushed in rhythm with each other, and Fuji felt like he was going to explode when Tezuka's fingers slid out of him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed through clenched teeth, his face pressed against the pillow.

"Making you wait until the last possible minute." Tezuka answered bluntly, the devils smile crossing his face. The head of hid hardened cock brushed across Fuji's entrance, sending tremors through his body.

"Just put it in me already!" Fuji was getting agitated, as his cock pulsated rhythmically beneath him.

"You're so impatient today." Slowly, Tezuka pushed his head, and then the rest of _his_ pulsing cock into the form below him. Fuji once again bit into his lip to keep from screaming. Again his body clenched against it, not permitting it the entrance it needed. "You're so tight. Can't you loosen up any?" Tezuka scrunched his eyes together, as he pushed further into the tightened hole.

"I'm_ trying_." Fuji snapped unintentionally. When he was having sex with this man, he became a lot more emotional than usual. It wasn't Tezuka's fault. He was just that damned sexy.

Slowly, after forcing himself in to Fuji, his body relaxed and he was able to move freely. His hand inched around Fuji's body to grab his dick and became pumping simultaneously with his thrusts. Fuji had already been near release so Tezuka wasn't surprised when he called out, "I'm coming!" The still warm seed shot into Tezuka's hand, the other squirting in large spurts onto the bed sheets. Tezuka gave a few more hard thrusts before he came inside Syuusuke.

The hot seed shot into Syuusuke and spilled over the edges like ice cream that had melted in the hot summer sun. Tezuka slid out of him without any grace, and flopped on top of him, his body completely tired out. Syuusuke had a satisfied smile on his face, pushing Tezuka off of him so that he could look at him clearly. Gently, he kissed his lips, and said, "Thank you." He ran a hand through his hair again, gazing at his loving face.

"Hmm... I should shower." Tezuka decided, rolling over and rolling off the bed. "Call the front desk to get replacement sheets. We can't sleep in those."

"Shouldn't we clean up a bit?" Syuusuke asked, sitting up. He laid one arm across his knee and continued to stare at Tezuka.

"Probably. Let's just shower together. You can't possibly pick up all these clothes by yourself. And we have to hide that bottle, and I have to somehow become your retarded younger brother." Fuji smile only to himself and stood up to go join Tezuka in the shower.

* * *

******  
MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES. I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE YAOI GOODNESS OF IT ALL. **


	4. Give Me

**CONTENT NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE. PLEASE EXCUSE ME IF IT IS, BUT DO NOT PUT IN REVIEW. PM ME PLEASE.**

* * *

The next morning, Tezuka woke up to find his love sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. The scene of their love making came back to him and a smile crept to his lips. This man sleeping next to him, had touched places no one else could touch without him feeling very violated.

He got up carefully so he didn't disturb Syuusuke and walked over to the bathroom. At first he didn't notice, but when he looked in the mirror while he was brushing his teeth, the scene from his house came rushing back to him all at once. His father hitting him, getting kicked out, finally telling his mother he was gay. His toothbrush dropped to the ground and he was foaming at the mouth, a rabid animal ensnaring him. The tears pooled up again, his heart pounded in tune to some unheard bass drums.

Even though he'd made beautiful, passionate love last night, that scene just wouldn't go away. It haunted him, like a ghost on Halloween. Just this wasn't a dream. It was his suddenly harsh reality. He had always been their picture perfect child until now. Now he was broken. He was a little plastic drum on Christmas that got broken after one too many beats on it. It wasn't something that could be fixed. In order to fix this mess, he'd have to break up with Fuji, go back to that lying bitch, and get perfect grades.

But none of those options were currently available. He could never leave Fuji and even if she came crawling back on her hands and knees he wouldn't take her, and it was because of that bitch that his grades had fallen. All his options weighed on his parents minds. It was all about _their _standards and what _they_ thought was perfect.

"You'd bes spit that out. If you don't you could get sick." Tezuka nearly choked as Fuji joined him in the bathroom, his arms wrapping around Tezuka. "And what's that worried look for?"

Tezuka spit out the toothpaste in his mouth rinsed and then dried it and then said, "I have to start looking for an apartment today."

"Oh. That's right."

"And a job. How are we going to pay for this?" Tezuka unwrapped himself from Fuji and bent down to pick up his now dirty toothbrush. Instead of just washing it, he threw it in the garbage.

"Don't worry. I've got it covered."

_Last Night_

_Long after Tezuka had fallen asleep, Fuji had picked up his cellphone, and had dialed his eccentric friends phone number. After two or three rings, a familiar voice picked up, but it wasn't who he'd been looking for. "Oishi?"_

"_Fuji?" He sounded tired, and like he'd been woken from slumber. "What are you calling so late for?"_

"_Is Eiji there?"_

"_Sure, hold on." He heard the background noise of sheets rustling as someone rearranged themself. "Eiji..." He heard Oishi's muffled voice as he handed the phone off._

"_'Ello? Who is it? Why are you calling me so late?"_

"_Eiji, it's me, Fuji. I have a _huge_ favor to ask of you."_

"_Fuji? Sure. What is it?" Eiji sounded slightly surprised, but also very tired. He'd woken them both from sleep and he felt bad about it but it needed to be done._

"_Me and Tezuka are staying a hotel. He was kicked out of his house and so he's staying here for five days, the only problem being it's a suite. They didn't have anything else open for five days. His parents won't pay for anything, and he can't pay anything until he finds a good steady job." Fuji took a deep breath. "I was wondering, if maybe you could pay for the room. I know it's asking a lot, and I'll never be able to repay you but-"_

"_Of course!" Fuji held the phone away from his ear as the sound blasted it away. He could hear Oishi telling him to hush or he'd wake the rest of the house and Eiji muttering something back."I'll do it. Don't worry about paying me back. This is a favor from me to you."_

"_Thank you Eiji."_

Fuji had known Eiji wouldn't mind, and was thankful that they had such kind friends. He'd never tell Tezuka though that someone was supporting them right now, because he had no intention of letting the rest of his pride slide.

Tezuka finished up in the bathroom and went to get dressed. He'd have to just wear what clothes he had. They didn't look like a retard could pick them out but it would have to do. As he was slipping them on Fuji said, "Wait. I have something you can wear that would make our excuse more... Well, it'll make it easier to believe."

"What could you possibly have?" Fuji walked over to his bag and unzipped it. He rummaged for a minute or two, before bringing out something white-ish. He set the thing on the floor, and it looked like it had been neatly folded.. Or actually, like it was supposed to fold..

"You've gotta me kidding me!" Tezuka screamed, realizing exactly what it was. "It's not like I'm going out without clothes on! How will they know what I'm wearing underneath them?!"

"They're not exactly quiet you know." Fuji had pushed his bag back beneath the table, and stood up, bringing the white thing with him. "And with the way you acted last night, it looked like you couldn't hold your pee in too well. Or, you could, but you didn't realize it most of the time and ended up wetting yourself." Tezuka's face brightened tremendously as he last nights scene flashed back to him. Fuji was right but... Wasn't something like that going a bit far?

"But Fuji..." Tezuka wanted to protest, to disagree but.. With their current situation, there wasn't much he could do about it. "Why do you have something like that with you anyway? It's not a normal thing to carry around with you."

"A little while ago, my grandparents had been staying over, and so had my little cousin. She'd thought it would be funny to stick it in my bag without me noticing. And she succeeded. I had been meaning to take it out but, I just never really got around to it."

"What do your grandparents have anything to do with _that_?" Tezuka wouldn't take his eyes off it. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to wear it for the day. He was probably going to die of embarrassment.

"My grandmother had problems controlling her bladder and she didn't want to risk embarrassing herself in front of anyone. It was just a precaution really." Fuji carefully unfolded it, as if it were something fragile, and laid it out on the bed. From the outside, it had looked like just a normal piece of cloth, but once unfolded, you could clearly see that it was not.

Tezuka gulped... Could he really put himself through this? Well, for the sake of Fuji, he would have to. They couldn't afford to go back to either household. Well, they _couldn't_ go back to one of the households.

"Can you put it on yourself or would you like help?"  
"I don't need to feel anymore like a baby." Tezuka walked over, pulling his night pants over his butt and hips as he went.

"You're going to have to put it on, on the floor. You won't be able to on the bed." Tezuka kicked his clothes to the side, and picked it up, examining it.

"Well if I have to do it that way, you might as well do it. I'll have to act like a retard anyway for the next hour or so anyway." Fuji nearly smiled but he made sure not to. He had hoped Tezuka would let him do it. It wasn't like they'd have children of there own to do this on anyway. Fuji had to laugh internally though. It would be difficult to put it on on the bed but not impossible. Seeing Tezuka act like a handicapped child would be interesting... (This isn't meant to offend ANYONE. Please excuse me if it does.)

Tezuka relaid it out on the floor, his body twitching at the texture of it. His face was scrunched up like he was in deep concentration, but it was more a look of disgust. "I will _never_ do this again, and you are _never_ to speak of this to _anyone_ you hear me Fuji Syuusuke? Your ass will be meeting next millennium early if you do."

Fuji couldn't contain his laugh as he let one slip. "I promise."

"Fuji.."

"Alright alright! I promise I won't tell a soul!" Fuji had put his serious face on, but was still laughing like a mad man on the inside. This would be a story to tell any future, adopted children.

Tezuka sighed, and sat down, positioning himself, and then laying down. Fuji would never let him live this down. Fuji bent down, and quickly fastened it. Tezuka despised the feeling, as it was folded against him. As soon as the tapes had been fastened, Fuji backed up to examine his work. "Is it tight enough?"

"It's suffocating."

"It won't be when you stand up." Fuji stood up and offered Tezuka his hand.

"My pants won't fit over these," he muttered, taking Fuji's hand.

"All the better." Fuji pulled him up so he stood straight. His legs stood slightly apart because of the small bulge between his legs. "And you're going to have to squeeze your legs further shut than that."

Tezuka groaned and squeezed them shut as far as the would go. "Syuusuke this doesn't feel right!"

"Certainly looks right." Fuji walked over to Tezuka's bag and unzipped it, grabbing the jeans that sat on top. "But you might want to put these on." He threw the jeans at Tezuka.

He caught the jeans and started to put them on. He didn't have any trouble pulling them on at first, until he got to his hips and ass, where the bulge was biggest. "Dammit. Why does this thing have to be so bulky? They're not going to fit with this thing on!" Tezuka said angrily, continuing to try and pull them up.

"Oh come here," Fuji sighed. "Can't you do _anything_ on your own today?" He asked as Tezuka walked awkwardly over to Fuji, his pants pulled up only as far as he could get them. Fuji put his hands on the inside of the hem of the pants, and worked them slowly up and around Tezuka's waist. Once up, he buttoned them and then zipped them closed.

Tezuka was blushing like mad, and looked away from Fuji as he said, "You amaze me. Even though you do, these things are very tight, and very uncomfortable. And on top of all that, the very top of it is sticking out. How noticeable does it have to be?"

"It doesn't matter Kunimitsu. They won't see it when you put your shirt on anyway." Fuji said, going back to the and and dragging out tight fitting black shirt Tezuka had packed. "Honey was trying to show his muscles? How cute."

Tezuka turned an even darker red and turned back to Fuji. "Syuusuke, are you making fun of me?"

"Mochiron!" He walked back over to Tezuka and said, "Put your arms up."

"I can' do that," Tezuka muttered, grabbing at the shirt, "on my own."

Fuji stepped nimbly out of his way, avoiding Tezuka's hands. "Tezuka, are you going to misbehave for your nii-chan? I might just have to tell someone if you don't listen."  
"Erk..." Tezuka's glasses slipped down his nose, and he quickly pushed them back up, his face in a state of shock. "You know that's blackmail don't you?" He held out his arms, allowing Fuji to slip it over his head.

"Mhm. I know." Fuji smiled, without opening his eyes, and leaned in to kiss Tezuka on the lips. "You look sexy in that outfit." He suddenly patted Tezuka on the butt and said, "Let's get down to eat breakfast, _dai_-kun."

"Can't you give me anymore time to mentally prepare myself?" Tezuka asked, his voice rising slightly in pitch. He was still red to the tip of his ears.

"Nope." Fuji grabbed him by the hand and led him to the door, and then downstairs, the noise crinkling loudly in Tezuka's ears.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," the clerk at the front desk greeted them warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine thanks. We'll be going out today but I ask that our room not get cleaned. We have some things in there that are well... Just please don't clean the room." Fuji wouldn't say that they hadn't cleaned up after their activities the night before so their clothes were still strewn across the floor.

"Of course. Breakfast is still being served so please help yourself." She bowed respectively, a hand held out in the direction of the dining area.

"Doomo." Fuji bowed back and "forced" Tezuka down into a bow as well.

"Is your brother doing well this morning? Did he sleep alright on the floor last night?"

"He's alright. Aren't you Kunimitsu?" Tezuka nodded his head feverishly. He'd have to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to make it through this.

"He doesn't seem to speak much."

"He's not very talkative. _Deha, shideshimasu_." He bowed one last time and led Tezuka by hand over to the dining area. "I think that woman is suspicious." Fuji muttered once they were out of her ear shot. Tezuka still held onto Fuji's hand awkwardly as he dragged them around to get food.

"I wonder why," Tezuka muttered. "'_Please don't clean the room_'," he mimicked.

"Well what else was I suppose to do? Tell them I'd had sex with my _younger, under-aged, brother_?" Fuji said in his defense.

Tezuka coughed. "I guess you're right. But still. Saying stuff like that will end up getting us kicked out of here! And right now, we both know I can't afford that. Not that we can afford the room in the first place." He sounded bitter.

"Kunimitsu, don't worry so much. You'll figure something out. You're the most intelligent bucho remember?" Fuji squeezed his hand lightly. (I know it's out of character.. Please just deal with it.)

"Anyway, lets eat. We'll start the search after this." As soon as they got all the food, Tezuka let Fuji actually lead him to make it look believable. It was going to be a hard day and they needed the food.

---

"This thing is giving me a rash," Tezuka complained as they walked around downtown. They were searching for a cheap apartment to begin with, later on moving into something a little more elegant once he had the money.

"We probably should have put baby powder on as well... Can you deal with it for a little while longer? We'll take that off you once we stop for lunch." Fuji asked, stopping to look at him. He wore a look that wasn't exactly concerned but wasn't really definable either.  
He sighed and said, "I'll probably be able to make it for maybe another hour or so. You want me to go with out any underwear though?" Tezuka gave him a skeptical look.

"It's either that or a really painful rash for the next week. Or would you prefer I call it diaper burn?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka's cheeks pinkened slightly, but didn't turn red. "Rash is fine Syuusuke. And I'd rather get this thing off and not wear anything underneath than deal with a rash."

"Alright. We'll stop by a few more places and then head to lunch." Tezuka nodded, following after Fuji as he turned to leave, and wincing as his pants and legs rubbed painfully against his jeans and other... Necessities. It wasn't really but what they were dealing with... Stupid anti-homosexuals.

They walked a few blocks, and spotted a nice looking, but not expensive looking, apartment complexes. "Want to look over there?" Fuji asked, pointing at the buildings.

"Sure. But after this, it's lunch break time." Tezuka said.

"Awe... Can I at least keep you in it til after lunch?"

Tezuka closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Fuji's famous devils smile crept to his lips. "_O-kudasai_ Kunimitsu-kun?"

"Why do you want to? Are you trying to torture me to my death?"

"Iie. Ikou. I just think you look cute like that. It's all bunched up in the place where only I've ever touched." Fuji got close to Tezuka, and placed his hand right where Tezuka's cock would have been, if it weren't currently pushed hard against his body. Tezuka shivered at his touch. He could feel it harden against him, and put even more pressure against his current clothing style.

"Can we please get this done with? I'll let you have it your way if we finish this next one in half an hour or less."

"So picky on time."

"I'm hurting like hell here."

"Fine." They walked their way over to the buildings, found the main office and walked in.

"_Hello. How may I help you?_" The front clerk was obviously American and was just learning Japanese, and so had forgotten to speak in Japanese. "Ah! Gomenasai! K-konichiwai. How may I help you?"

"Kunimitsu, I don't speak English very well." Fuji turned to look at Tezuka. "Can you take care of this? She obviously doesn't speak Japanese very well."

"Sure. You'll make it easy on her but not on me," He muttered. "_Hello. We're looking for a new apartment and were wondering if there were any open for rent?_"

Clearly relieved he spoke English, the clerk answered with more confidence, "_Um, one moment please. I'll see if the manager has a minute or two._" The woman disappeared from the desk she was sitting at, into a room right behind it.

"Tantoukachou, we have customers!" They heard her say excitedly.

"Are they gay?" The heard a gruff voice ask.

"Um, I didn't think to ask!" She was stumbling over her words and you could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Then go back out there and ask! I won't have two males fucking each other in my complex!"

"Yes sir!" The woman stumbled back out to where Fuji and Tezuka waited. With as much confidence and authority as she could muster she asked, "_Are you two homosexual, or do you have any intimate relations with each other? If so, I'll have to please ask you to leave immediately_."

"_No. We're not. He's just a friend of mine and he's helping me find a new apartment._" Tezuka answered, glad that Fuji hadn't grabbed his hand on the way in. That would have blown everything.

"_Um, alright. Give me another minute please._" Tezuka nodded as she once again disappeared into the back room. "They're not gay sir, and have no sexual relations with each other."

They heard the manager stand up, and heard as something heavy landed against a rolling chair. "You don't they could be lying you bitch?! Why did I even hire a piece of shit like you?!"

"G-gomenasai. It won't happen again. Please don't fire me! I really need this job!" The clerk was crying. A man came out this time instead of a woman, and he wasn't very nice looking. He had long, greasy black hair that hung in strands down his face, and his face was chiseled like rock that had been very badly cut. His eyes were raven black, and ice cold. They had absolutely no emotion behind them. He was tall, and wore a well tailored suit. It looked expensive, and Tezuka wanted to tear it apart.

"_Oi. What do you think you're doing here? Get out of my apartments._" His English was crystal clear. This man, like that woman, was American.

"What's wrong? You won't even see us?"

"You speak Japanese?"

"Duh. I'm not a pig headed American like you." Tezuka spat. He could almost feel the acid in his mouth that he put into every word. He didn't like this man, even if he were to become their landlord. Well, his at least. He doubted Fuji would move in with him, just because he got kicked out of his house.

The manager stared at him. "Are you getting a _tone_ with me boy?

"No sir. All I'm trying to do is find a nice apartment to live in," Tezuka said, his voice thick as oatmeal, but cold as ice.

"Your boyfriend might sat otherwise." The manager was staring intensely at Fuji, hoping to scare it out of him. _Neither of them can throw a punch. They're too feminine looking. And they must be gay. What average man has muscles that big? And they're even well toned. Even more reason to think they're queer as hell. _He smirked._ They'll spill eventually._

"I'm not his boyfriend. I'm just helping him find an apartment. " Fuji answered calmly, giving him a smile.

"_Sure you are_." He said sarcastically, his smirk growing just a little larger. "You can't say you've never pictured him naked."

"I've_seen_ him naked. It doesn't arouse me in the slightest. And even i f I hadn't ever seen him naked, everyone on our tennis team has at least once pictured him naked. It's a healthy thing to do."

Fuji was starting to lose his cool and self-control a little bit. The more they talked about Tezuka naked, the more he wanted him.

"You're lying. Can't you even tell you're getting aroused just talking about him naked? I can see the lust in your eyes. I win. Both of you, outta here _now_. And you might want to take care of that before it explodes." He started laughing over joyed that he'd caught them. He knew how to handle queers like cowboys knowing instinctively how to round up horses. Nothing escaped him.

Fuji's closed eyes were apologetic. _I'm sorry Kunimitsu._

But Tezuka's eyes weren't focused on him. They were focused on the maniac in front of him. His look of hatred we pure venom. No one saw it coming as Tezuka's fist swung around and knocked the man to the ground nearly knocking him out.

Tezuka cracked his knuckles. "Do NOT mess with us or I'll mess with that hideous thing of yours you call a face you fucking biased man." Tezuka rarely used violence, and this was the first time he had since probably the Junior High International Tournament. "Clean up your act or I'll clean you out." Fuji knew this wasn't an idle threat and it almost scared him.

"You ain't got that kind of power," he sputtered, wiping a stream of blood from his face.

"I have friends who do though. Don't misjudge a book by its cover you rotten American asshole." Ignoring the pain by his thighs, Tezuka dragged Fuji out the doors and away from the complex.

* * *

**MORE COMING SOON. BTW, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST AMERICANS... I AM ONE. :)**


	5. Spare Me

**Sorry for the ever shortening chapters. And sorry for not updating sooner.**__

* * *

_**Break-up**_

"What is _with_ that asshole?" Tezuka muttered, taking a sip of his water. They sat a local café for lunch, both of them keeping rather to themselves.

"Sorry Kunimitsu. I didn't mean to give it away like that." Fuji had been sitting with his hands in his lap, fidgeting more than a three year old at an hour long mass.

"It's not your fault. He knows how to get people to tell without actually telling. I wonder why he was staring there in the first place. Do you think he has something against gays because he's gay himself? I always thought Americans were more accepting than that." He was practically talking to himself.

They were silent for a few moments, neither of them even looking at each other. Fuji felt guilty that even when he knew they needed something, he couldn't contain his lust for the person standing next to him. The other complexes had known with out even having to ask questions._Although, it could have to do with the fact that Kunimitsu is wearing a really tight shirt and even tighter jeans. That's not exactly normal for someone our age._

"Here's your food." Fuji looked up and saw the waiter as she placed the food on their table.

"Thank you." Tezuka picked up his fork as soon as she'd left, and started eating. Fuji stared at Tezuka. He was almost acting like he didn't care. If he felt that way, he was never going to find an apartment to live in. He'd have to live on the streets like a bum. Sighing, Fuji picked up his fork and started poking at his food. Usually, Tezuka was pretty sensible about these things. Tezuka and himself had almost always been the most responsible on the tennis team but now he was acting like he was in elementary again. He was acting like someone else was going to fix his problems for him.

"Syuusuke, are you alright? You haven't eaten anything. It's going to get cold." Fuji hadn't even noticed that Tezuka had stopped eating. Instead, he was staring at him, a concerned look crossing his face.

"I'm fine. Let's go into the bathroom and take that thing off. It must be uncomfortable for you." Fuji laid his fork on the napkin and stood up.

"We can't both leave or they'll take our plates." Tezuka said, motioning for Fuji to sit back down.

"Next time the waitress comes we'll tell her we're not finished and that we'll be back." Fuji was still standing. Today wasn't go as well as he hoped. Not that there was much he could do about it.

"Fuji, sit down. She won't come back for awhile." Tezuka was getting forceful. He didn't like that Fuji was getting all bothered. Today hadn't gone exactly as planned but it never did. "I can wait a little longer."

"You were complaining not even half an hour ago and now you say you can wait? Kunimitsu, you're lying. I can it in your eyes that it's very painful right now."

"It doesn't hurt as much when I'm sitting. It doesn't rub as bad as when I'm walking." Tezuka was starting to get just slightly irritated with Fuji. Why wouldn't he just sit down and listen? No one had ever gone against him before. They'd always followed his orders. Until that day in the clubroom.

_Wait, the day in the clubroom is where this whole mess started. If he hadn't done all that stuff to me, I'd still be living at home, I wouldn't be wearing this thing, and I'd have led a normal life._

"You're lying Kunimitsu. Now come on. I want to get you out of that thing." Fuji turned and started to walk towards the bathroom and away from the table.

Before he could get very far though, Tezuka stood up and grabbed him by the wrist and said forcefully, "Fuji, I _said sit down._"

Fuji turned around, his eyes open and angry. "Since when do you tell me what to do Tezuka? You're not the captain anymore so why should I listen to you? Why should I even have anything to do with you anymore? I was only with you because I was tired of treating the team members like shit."

"Well_excuse _me. I hadn't done anything wrong and look where it got us. We got all the way through nationals because of the extra training." He still hadn't let go of Fuji's wrist.

"You call that _training_? Everyone else called it Hell!" Fuji yelled angrily back. "People were so tired after practices nearly everyone of them wanted to quit the club!"

"If they were so weak they shouldn't have been in the club in the first place!" Tezuka shouted back, 'throwing' Fuji's wrist back at him. "And you know, it's because of you that we're here like this today! If you hadn't done that in the clubroom at least then I'd still be living at home!"

Fuji's eyes hardened, as he lifted his hand and slapped Tezuka hard across the face with the back of his hand. "If you think that way then it's over! You can take the damn thing off your self! I don't want anything else to do with you Kunimitsu Tezuka!" Fuji turned around and walked away from a stunned Tezuka. He'd had enough of that man. He never listened it seemed. And even if he did, he bitched about it til his ears were practically bleeding.

Back at the café, Tezuka stood in shock. His hand was on his face where he could still feel the sting of Fuji's knuckles against his skin. People behind him were muttering stuff about a lover's spat and disgusting homosexual affection in public. He didn't hear any of it though.

"Um, sir? Excuse me but are you finished?" Tezuka had barely heard the waitress but snapped out of it enough to nod his head yes. How was he supposed to deal with this along with everything else in his life? In less than forty-eight hours he'd had to deal with his last tennis game as a Seigaku Regular, getting kicked out of his own house and now breaking up with Fuji. Life was hating him.

Tezuka paid for the lunches and then disappeared into the bathroom. Quickly, he undid his pants, the pressure on his stomach disappearing and letting him breathe normally again. He undid the tapes and slid the thing out from between his legs, wincing when it rubbed against the rash. _This is only a small amount of pain compared to everything else in the last two days._

He crumpled it up and threw it in the trash, washing his hands as he walked out of the bathroom. Outside the door, he ran into someone, quickly apologizing for it and prepared to walk away. "Tezuka?" was what stopped him. He recognized the voice from somewhere but he wasn't sure where exactly. He looked up to see Kikamaru Eiji looking at him, a happy look on his face.

"It_is _you! Is Fuji with you?" His smile was so bright. Why could he smile like that? Why?

Tezuka was so upset he couldn't even cry. His body trembled but he didn't cry. He couldn't understand it. "Tezuka? What's wrong Tezuka? I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong."

"It's over between us. We broke up about ten minutes or so ago. I'm alright though. I can find an apartment on my own. But how am I going to pay for that room? Fuji had the key as well. I can always sleep on the street I guess." Tezuka had started talking to himself again.

"Tezuka, what are you talking about? Fuji didn't tell you that I was paying for the suite?" Kikamaru was confused.

"You what?" Tezuka was more confused than he was. He was paying for the room and Fuji hadn't told him? Did he really have that little trust in him?

"I said, I'm paying for the suite. You don't have to worry about it. I'll pay until you have a place of your own and a good paying job." Kikamaru had all but forgotten about going to the bathroom. Fuji would have some explaining to do later that night.

Tezuka sighed. "Little bastard never told me that. Again I was caught off guard." He wasn't going to lose face in front of Kikamaru. "So are you here with Oishi?"

"Yeah. We were out shopping for stuff and so we decided to stop for some lunch. Lucky break it was here." Tezuka winced at the word break. Maybe it would be better if he just went back to the hotel for the day.

No. He had to find an apartment today and a job tomorrow and then he could get away from that hotel and house. "So what are you out shopping for?" He asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Some new clothes and stuff. I haven't told anyone yet but I'm also moving out of the house. It's not that I don't like living at home it's just I'd prefer to be somewhere that was a little more... Well, private."_Oh yeah. I forgot about him and Oishi. I was the only one he's ever told. _

"Where are you moving to?"

"I don't know yet. We aren't going to start looking until next week sometime. It's too hectic right now. We just started summer vacation but my parents are already fussing about school. They want me to stop playing tennis and focus on my studies it would seem. Not that I'm gonna let that stop me." How he could be so happy right now, Tezuka couldn't understand. His parents were telling him to stop doing what he loves just so he could have perfect grades.

"Oh." That's all he could think of to say. Their situations weren't so different. Kikamaru's parents wanted him to stop playing tennis to focus on studying and his parents wanted him to break up with Fuji. They wanted to have grandchildren so bad that they weren't even thinking of his happiness.

"Anyway, Oishi is at one of the table's over there if you'd like to join us. I have to use the bathroom so I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Kikamaru said, nodding in Oishi's direction before then slipping inside the restroom. Tezuka sighed and then turned, walking back in the direction he'd originally came from. Once out in the open, Tezuka's eyes scanned the area, searching for the familiar face.

His heart nearly stopped when he found the person he was looking for. The table Oishi and Eiji had so comfortably sat themselves at, was now his nightmare table. His eyes widened but he drew them closed a little so he would at least _appear _calm even if he really was a raging storm on the inside.

"Hey Oishi." Tezuka greeted him, pulling out one of the extra chairs and sitting. "I hope I'm no intruding."

"Not at all." Oishi said, setting down his cup of tea. "So I hear you got kicked out of the house. Are you okay?"

Tezuka winced but kept a straight face. "I'm fine. I'd really rather not talk about it though."

"Oh. Okay. So are you out looking for an apartment today? I thought Fuji was with you." Oishi said, his hand still wrapped around his tea cup.

"Well, he was but," Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed, "we broke up earlier today. It wasn't really his fault or mine but, I think that it was better for the both of us." He was lying through his teeth but there wasn't much he could do about it. He obviously knew it was his fault for saying such insulting things but Fuji was making him mad. He was allowed to retaliate wasn't he?

Oishi had almost stopped breathing. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything right? What's with the mark on your cheek? That wasn't him right?"

"Settle_down_ Oishi. It wasn't him that left the mark it was my dad. Which you don't need to worry about. It's already been taken care of." Again he was lying through his teeth but he didn't need Oishi involved. "And of course he didn't hurt me. It wasn't like he hit me or anything. And I'm fine. There's no reason I wouldn't be."

Oishi let out a relieve sigh. "Well as long as you're okay, then I guess it's fine. Oh, and did you see Eiji on the way to the bathroom?"

"Yeah. He pointed me in this direction. Why?"

"Well, he's been acting strange today. Not his normal self. It was like he could sense something big happening. Or maybe not. He just suddenly decided he wanted lunch and said that it _had _to be here and no where else. Maybe he could sense you two breaking up?" Oishi's logic was making Tezuka think too much. He was probably right though. It couldn't possibly be mere coincidence that they met each other here, and that the two of them were sitting at the nightmare table.

Tezuka let out a fake laugh. "You think he went to the bathroom just because I was coming out? I think not Oishi. When did you become so superstitious?"

With a completely serious face Oishi answered, "Yes Tezuka. I do believe that's why he went. There's really no other explanation. He hadn't said he needed to wash his hand or use the bathroom until we got here. Usually he complains until we stop." Tezuka's fake smiled faded.

"Well, I just don't believe in fate or destiny." He answered back in his most serious tone, all his years of being captain coming back to him. "And you should drink that not waste it. It's not free you know." Startled, Oishi quickly picked up the cup and sipped at the cooled tea. They sat in silence, both of them lost in the clouds as the each thought of their individual problems.

Neither noticed as the eccentric tennis player came bounding up behind them. "Wow you guys are silent!" He practically yelled. Oishi dropped his tea cup and Tezuka jumped hitting his knee, and then funny bone, against the table. Cursing slightly, they both turned to Eiji, neither with a pleased look on their faces.

"Eh-heh, sorry about that." Eiji rubbed the back of his head nervously. Now he'd done it. He'd get a lecture from Tezuka, and then swatted later by Oishi for making him break the restaurants china.

But to his surprise, neither of them said anything. Tezuka muttered something about how his day couldn't possible getting any worse and Oishi rushing to get a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass, apologizing to fellow patrons for disrupting their meals.

"What_is _that matter with you two? Tezuka, you're not lecturing me and Oishi, you're not trying to tell me that I should be more quiet." Tezuka pushed his glasses up his nose and shrugged.

"There's no point in lecturing you. You never seem to listen."

Oishi swept the glass into the pan and said, "You never listen when I say to be more quiet so what's the point in telling you numerous times when you're just not going to listen." Eiji's jaw dropped. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? Neither of them had been so blunt before. No one ever just shrugged him off. Especially Oishi. He was the motherly type so why was he suddenly ignoring his job?

"Hey Tezuka, would you like to join me and Oishi today?" Eiji just decided he'd let it slide. He'd invite Tezuka along, in hopes to get his mind of his now ex-boyfriend.

"Sure. Not like I'm going to find an apartment today anyway." Tezuka muttered, finished with his cursing at the world and himself.

"Oishi, you don't mind do you?" Oishi shook his head and sat down again. With a sigh, Eiji also sat, not liking the feeling of the little get together. The two of them were just so bitter it ruined the mood of everything. _Maybe I shouldn't have had Tezuka join us. It's his depressing mood that's affecting us._

Eiji shook his head violently. How could he think such things? He was their bucho, and he was in need of their help. He shouldn't ever think such bitter things towards his friend and captain. For the rest of the time they sat there, they sat in silence, the mood not lightning even as they left. It was going to be a long day for all of them.

---

Fuji walked home by himself, his body like lead. How could he have done that to Tezuka? He was only trying to help. Maybe he hadn't really cared that he'd accidentally given them away. Fuji shook his head. Why was he trying to talk himself out of being mad at Tezuka? Wasn't it _his _fault that they broke up? He was the one that had said all those nasty things to him.

Outside his house, which he hardly realized was there, he took a deep breath and opened the gate and walked up to the front door. Lightly, he used his knuckle and knocked at the door.

"Coming!" He heard his sister calling. Good. She was home. Or maybe it wasn't a good thing. Perhaps she had warned him about this and he just hadn't been paying attention. He really should start listening to his sister he decided. He barely noticed as the door opened, and his sisters figure loomed over him. "Syuusuke?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "I thought you were with Tezuka-kun?"

Fuji's body shook, and then, he was on his knees, the tears soaking his front step. Wow he had been an idiot. He'd just lost the most important thing in the world. Tezuka would never forgive him. They could never be together again and it was all because of his foolish actions. Why did he have to be so dull-headed sometimes? A prodigy his ass.

"S-Syuusuke what's wrong?!" His sister asked frantically, bending down to his level, her heads prodding all over his body. "Are you hurt? Did something happen? Syuusuke, why are you crying? Oh I can't help unless I _know_ so tell me!" Her voice was histarical, her eyes wide and deeply concerned.

When he didn't answer, she suddenly thought of something. _It can't be... Can it...? _ "Syuusuke, don't tell me, you two _broke-up_?!" Her eyes went even wider, as his body began to shake violently in her arms, his response a blow to her head.

"Nee-san, who was i-?" Yuuta stepped into the front entrance, and stopped mid-sentence. "Aniki? Aniki what's wrong?" Fuji had seemingly gone into convulsions, his body not ready for the shock.

"Yuuta call the ambulance! NOW!" She screamed histarically. She held Fuji's shaking body against hers, trying to as calmly as she could, whisper prayers. She asked forgiveness for her brother, and for Tezuka. She asked that they both be kept safe, and that they would once more be drawn to each other.

Yuuta ran back into the house and picked up the phone, dialing the local hospitals phone number, his fingers shaking making him fumble.

A calm cool voice picked up and said, "_XXX Emergency's, how may I help you?_"

Yuuta answered as calmly as he could, "My brother has suddenly gone into convulsions. We don't know what started them."

Again the woman on the other end answered cooly, "_Has he taken any excessive amounts of medication lately?_"

"No. At least, not that I know of. He was visiting a friends house and came back and suddenly dropped, his body going completely crazy." Yuuta's patience was slipping. Why wouldn't they just come pick him up? If he kept convulsing like that he was going to die!

"_Is there any other information you can give me? Any prescribed medications he's been on lately? Was there anything dangerous at his friends house?_"

"No and no! Please just come and get him! He's going to die if you don't! It won't stop!"

"_Sir, please calm down! What's your address? I know you're worried and we'll try and get there as _soon_ as we can! Just stay with him where ever he is until we can reach you!_"

Yuuta quickly gave their address, his heart and head racing. It was out of character for him to worry but, if he lost Fuji, he wouldn't have anyone. No one worth competing against in tennis. All his years of training would be useless. It's not like their sister played any tennis. He hung up the phone, set it hurriedly on the side table and rushed back out to where his brother and sister sat.

Fuji had spasms spinning through him. His face was white and chalky. The exact opposite of his normal self. What could have sent such severe reactions like this through him? It was unusual. But they wouldn't know until they got to the hospital.

---

They had long since left the hotel room, and only now did Tezuka feel the tears creeping down his cheeks. Why did he feel like such a traitor? It was done and over with and there was really nothing he could do. Why couldn't he be the person he always was during practices? A perfect, emotionless statue. Once more, why couldn't he stand on those courts and become king?

He shivered, leaning his head against the backboard of the bed, the small river of tears caressing his face ever so gently, like a mothers loving hand. Why was he such an ugly, cold hearted person, never taking in other's emotions?

Those questioned traced through his brain again and again. They weren't going to get answered, so he didn't bother trying to answer them. After nearly an hour of sitting on the bed crying, Tezuka decided something very foolish. He would drain out his sorrows in alcohol. There was a gay bar located near by, and maybe, just maybe, he might meet someone new, someone that could love him, if only for a night.

He got off the bed, and took a comb through his hair so it looked at least a little respectable and put eye drops in his eyes so that he didn't look like he had gotten hit in the face with a ball. He let the eye drops soak in before opening the door and stepping into the hotels well lit hallway.

* * *

**ARE YOU CRYING:) CHAPTER SIX ENTITLED CAPTURE ME. COMING SOON SO PLEASE STAY TUNED!**


	6. Capture Me

**WARNINGS: There may be some rape in this chapter but I'm not sure yet. Chapter not yet finished.**

_**CAPTURE ME**_

The bar only lay a block away so Tezuka decided to just walk. Maybe it would help clear his head and he would go back to the hotel before he did anything stupid. It wouldn't be the first time. Not that he was going to mention anything specific. There was no one to check ID's that night so he slipped inside, without anyone giving him a second glance.

Inside the bar, bright lights flashed brightly across a spacious, multicolored dance floor, and music blared through large speakers, hidden away in the rafters. Tezuka waded his way through the body of men to get to the bar, already regretting coming. The loud music and bright lights were giving him a headache. For tonight he thought, he would just deal with it. He needed to drown his sorrows, whether it be through drinking or fucking or both, he didn't really care. He ordered his drink and turned to examine some of the others there that night. Most of the men had large builds and well... Not very gay like to be blunt about it. Others were very feminine looking if not cross-dressing or cross-genders, and those really weren't his type. He needed someone who was down to Earth but sturdy and reliable and would be there when he needed them the most.

All around him he could hear people muttering amongst themselves, "_Look at the cute new comer. I wonder if he's single?_" Or the occasional squeal, _"OhmyGod! I could like, _never_ ask him out! He's like, way too cool!" _And then of course the ever so popular, "_Who does he think he is waltzing in here like that? Is he trying to mock us?_" Tezuka didn't care though. He wasn't really here looking for a boyfriend. He could have just as easily gone to a normal bar and found a girlfriend instead. But it was his duty to show Fuji that he wasn't the only guy he was capable of going out with.

So caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice as someone sat behind him, a very gentle brush going down his back. Well, not until someone said, "You seem new at this. A new gay or first time at an actual gay bar?"

Startled, Tezuka didn't answer at first but quickly composed himself. "Both actually. My boyfriend and I just recently broke up so I thought I'd try the bar scene." It was a true answer, with a white lie here or there. He wasn't really searching for a new lover, but was certainly up to it if he found the right guy.

The man next to him laughed lightly, his voice low and very... Angelic in a way. It was calming almost. "So where did you meet this ex of yours? Cute was he?" He had an American accent and very rough Japanese but Tezuka didn't care. It was nice having someone to talk to.

"_He was a real beauty he was. Light brown hair with amazingly sharp blue eyes that could cut you if he got angry. He was actually a teammate of mine. We played tennis._" Tezuka answered in English, without really knowing why.

Again the man laughed, his voice ringing even in all the noise. "_You speak really good English. Are you of mixed race? And he sounds gorgeous. What happened?_"

Tezuka carefully took a sip of his drink, debating whether or not he should tell this man more. Part of him said he should, the other part telling him that he was bad news. Tezuka decided to shrug the warning off and answer him truthfully. He seemed nice. "_Thank you. No. I'm pure Japanese. Hold on, I have a picture of him. We broke up because of different things. We just weren't getting along anymore._" Tezuka dug in his pocket, searching for his wallet, swearing, "Dammit! I forgot it in the hotel room!"

Tezuka felt a hand on his, and looked over to see the man giving him a reassuring smile. "_Don't worry. I'll pick up your tab this one time. Just don't drink too much._" He winked, and Tezuka felt himself smile slightly. For some reason, he felt safer with this man than probably any other man in the club.

He took his hand off Tezuka's and held it out instead, "_Oh, and I'm Garret by the way._"

"_Thank you and nice to meet you. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu._" Garret smiled, showing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. Like a movie star almost. Tezuka hadn't really looked at him before, but he was perfect. Doll perfect almost. He had straight, blond, ear length hair. His eyes were green with tints of silver, and he had a smooth jaw line, with a perfect mouth. He had small wrinkles near his eyes, making Tezuka believe that he must smile a lot because there were plenty of laugh lines as evidence.

His neck had a strong muscular build, running all the way through his body. He had huge arms, practically made of steel. And his stomach was worked into perfection, like chiseled stone that had been worked on but a master stonest.

"You're staring at me. Is my body that intriguing?" Garret asked, his Japanese very rough but almost cute in a way.

Tezuka's face lit up as he turned to look away. "Um, not at all. I just think for a man that you're very beautiful."

"You're so bashful." Tezuka felt a strong pair of fingers under his chin as his face was tilted to meet the lips that awaited his. His breath caught, and his eyes widened, but soon he melted into the kiss, his body longing for this affection, although it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he and Fuji had broken up.

The kiss was gentle, but Tezuka almost felt deprived when they broke apart. "_You say you're new at this? It seemed to be natural for you._"

"_New, but not _that_ new. I've had a boyfriend before remember? We were talking about that less than ten minutes ago._" Tezuka stared into Garrets bright eyes, and Garret still held him lightly under his chin, straining his neck slightly.

Garret smiled. "_Of course. How 'bout you say we go back to your hotel room? I still want to see that pretty little ex of yours. You're talking so highly of him it's hard not to want to see him."_

"_I'm just getting to know you, isn't it a little early to be going back to my room?_" Tezuka asked, not really worried about what this man could or may do. Maybe if Garret raped him, he could forget all about the pain Fuji and his parents had given him.

Garret flashed his shocking smile again. "_Too early? Isn't it too late to be worrying about that now?_"

"_You're dirty. And I like the way you think._" He was going to get seductive tonight, no matter how out of character it seemed for him. Usually, it was Fuji's job to seduce but now, Tezuka was going to try. And he already knew he was a _much _better seducer.

Garret got the bartenders attention, and paid for both of their drinks, and was then quickly pulled out of the bar by Tezuka. He had been grabbed by the front of his shirt, being pulled with great force in the direction of Tezuka's hotel. They barely made it past the front desk, Garret lying by saying he was a relative that had been adopted and that's why they looked nothing alike, and up to the room before Tezuka had pushed himself against Garret's rock hard body.

Naturally, the table's turned on Tezuka, just like he had expected, but he didn't care. As long as someone was there to satisfy him, he didn't care what happened to his body. Garret got forceful, turning Tezuka so that he was the one pressed against the wall. He tugged at the hem of Tezuka's pants and pulled them over his slim hips and firm ass, throwing them to the floor. Garret's hand rested on the small of Tezuka's back, right above his ass, and Tezuka shivered at the touch. This was comfortable, but probably only because Tezuka was imagining Fuji doing this. He didn't really see Garret in front of him. No. Fuji's image was permanently burned into his mind. Engraved there like a name on a tombstone.

Despite what he kept telling himself, Tezuka still loved Fuji. He always would. No matter what happened between them. Their hearts were connected by little wires, strong enough to hold ten of the heaviest men on Earth, all American of course. (My opinion but it's probably true) Even though he knew he didn't love Garret, and even though he knew they would never be together, Tezuka passionately pressed his lips against the others, willing his body to become one with his.

---

In the waiting room of the hospital, Yumiko and Yuuta paced impatiently, waiting for news of their brother. It had taken what seemed like hours for the ambulance to arrive and place him on a gurney so they could take him to the hospital. They had followed behind the ambulance by car, their hearts pounding heavily in their chests.

"Ah, excuse me, but are you Fuji-kuns sister?" A doctor in white stepped out from the shadows, a clipboard in hand, his face clear of any emotions. This made Yumiko think for the worst. What if he had died before they could get him stabilized?

"Yes, I'm Fuji Yumiko." She answered with a polite bow.

"I'm Dr. insert name. We are glad to report that your brother is doing just fine. He's stabilized now and you may go see him a moment here. It would seem," he ruffled through his papers until finding the right one, "that this attack was induced by some physiological things... Has he been under a lot of stress lately? And this seems to be the first attack he's ever had."

"Well," Yumiko cleared her throat. She wouldn't tell the doctor that her brother was gay. It was for the best. "He recently broke up with his girlfriend and well, he truly loved her so I think that may have been a major shock to him."

"Ah. Well, he is now stabilized so go ahead and go on in. I think he'll be expecting you." The doctor nodded one last time before turning and walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, Yuuta turned and faced his sister. "Why didn't you tell them about Tezuka?"

"Do you really think they'd treat a gay patient the same as a straight one? I think not. It's better to lie than not let him have the proper treatment." Yumiko answered him truthfully. "Well, not so much gay as bi but, you get what I mean don't you?"

"Yeah. I hear what you're saying. Come on. Let's go check on him." Yumiko nodded, and followed Yuuta to Fuji's room. They knocked quietly before entering.

"Aniki, dai jou bu desu ka?" Yuuta asked, walking over to stand next to his brothers bed.

"Hai. Dai jou bu desu. Just tired is all." Fuji sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him, hardly realizing that his brother and sister were there with him. He turned to look at them finally though, when they said nothing more, his eyes like glass. "Why am I here? What happened?"

"You don't remember? Not a thing?" Yumiko asked, unable to conceal her surprise. Fuji shook his head no, his face blank and emotionless. "You were convulsing like mad. Your body just wouldn't stop shaking. And well... Do you remember anything from yesterday Syuusuke?"

Again he shook his head no. "Where is Kunimitsu? Why isn't he here? Maybe it's because he doesn't know... Or was he the one that called the hospital?"

_Did they not break up or is head still fuzzy from the seizures? _

"Aniki, you and Tezuka-bucho broke up yesterday, don't you remember? You were crying and then started convulsing." Yuuta stood next to his brother, concerned about him. Had he really forgotten all that had happened? He couldn't have possibly...? Right?

Fuji's eyes flew open. "What? What did you say? No, no that didn't happen! That was all a dream! Ne, Nee-san he's lying right? Kunimitsu will come get me and then we'll search for his new apartment!" Fuji looked scared, and out of place. He looked more like he belonged in asylum than a hospital. He grabbed Yuuta by the front of his shirt and began violently shaking him. "Why are you lying to me Yuuta? Why?!"

Yuuta grabbed Fuji by the wrists and said, "Aniki stop it! I'm not lying. Even ask sis! Nee-san help me!" Yumiko walked over and grabbed him by the wrists as well, and forced them so they sat at his sides.

She knelt down by the bed, forcefully keeping his hands at his side and commanded, "Syuusuke, look at me. You're the one that broke up with him. I figured that much out on my own. He's not coming. He's probably moved on already. Now, it's time for you to do the same." Fuji shook his head. Why did he have to believe what they were saying? If he called Tezuka right now, he'd answer just like he always had.

Even though he kept telling himself that, he some how realized, in the back of his mind, that it was a lie. It was over between them. And that's when the tears started up all over again. He buried his head into his sisters chest, not caring that this was a ridiculous over reaction.

"There there. You're alright." She quieted her brother. "You'll find someone again. Trust me. Soon, you'll forget all about him. Like a leaf in the wind. Shhh. You're alright." As Fuji cried in rivers against her shirt, she ran her hand through his hair over and over, quietly comforting him until all his tears ran dry and he'd fallen asleep.

Yuuta stared at his brothers now sleeping form. It was so at peace compared to the way it had been only moments earlier. "Had Tezuka really meant all that much to him?" He asked quietly, turning to look at his sister, who now stood in the doorway of the room.

"I would guess so, having him cry so much like that." She answered back just as quietly. She, too, stared at her brothers sleeping form, a worried look still crossing her face. What was he going to do when he woke up to this horrible reality once more? Would he cry again, for the love that didn't want him anymore? Would he mourn or would he move on? Could he forget the person he thought he'd spend the rest of his life, so easily, when they went to the same school, and were in the same club?

"Ne, let's head home alright? It's best that we're not here when he wakes up." Yumiko said quietly. She wanted to stay but she knew that if they were here when he woke up again, it'd be one hell of a nightmare.

"Hai." Yuuta glanced once more at his sleeping brother before slipping out the door behind his sister.

---

Tezuka sat on one of the hotel's chairs, and stared absently out his rooms window. Garret had long fallen asleep, but Tezuka just couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Fuji just kept taking him in, and it was keeping him awake.

Why had Fuji broken up with him? Things had been going so smoothly. Or maybe, they hadn't but he was just too dense to notice. Tezuka let out a shuddering sigh. What was he supposed to do with the oaf on the bed, now that he'd let him so conveniently touched his body, in places no one but Fuji, and himself, had touched? Perhaps he would just throw him out the next day, hoping it to be a one night stand. Or perhaps, he would date Garret, in hopes of making Fuji jealous.

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed again. Maybe he would just call Fuji and have him explain things to him. Maybe then his life would make more sense. But not tonight. Tonight he would just go to bed and hope to sleep on it. Things would work out in the end. They always did.

**I'm adding more, so fear no longer! But be patient.**


	7. Love Me

**Welcome to yet another chapter of the ongoing series... Are any of you bored with the story yet?**

_**Love me**_

The next morning, Tezuka woke up to find himself wrapped in Garrets strong, muscular arms. He didn't remembering climbing into bed, and he also didn't remember changing into his pajama's. _Maybe I'm just going slightly crazy_, he though, as he pried himself from the other mans arms.

Stretching, he went and opened the curtains to the room, letting the new morning shine in on him. He let out a sigh, and turned to see Garret stirring in his sleep, his eyes parting slightly. "_Morning._" He said, his voice cracking.

"_Morning._" Tezuka said softly, showing an almost sad smile. His world had been turned upside down in less than a day. And now, he had just showed his body, his everything to a man he barely even knew. He was getting more irresponsible by the day. "_Did you sleep well?"_

"_Fine thanks._" He sat up, the covers sliding off to show his well-built abs and midsection. Tezuka walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips, his body responding automatically. Once you got into the habit of doing that, it was hard to break. No matter who you were with.

"_That's great. I have to find a job today. Are you working?_" Tezuka asked, walking over to his bag and grabbing clothes from the first day he was here. Garret watched him as he made his way around the room.

"_Nah. I don't think so at least. Why?_"

Tezuka stopped in his tracks. Fuji had been planning to help him. But, would it matter if Garret helped him? He shook his head. It didn't matter as long as he found a job soon. He'd found an apartment yesterday, and had explained he wouldn't be moving in until he had a job. He had told them it would be this week, and he hadn't really planned on going back on his word.

"_Oh. I was just wondering. Do you want to help me look? It needs to be a fairly well paying job._"

"_Sure. I wouldn't mind." _Garret finally got off the bed, shaking out his clothes from last night. "_Would you mind if I used the shower first?_"

Tezuka shook his head no. Again he sighed. Was he really ready to move on from Fuji? Maybe he should call, and see if he was alright. Brooding over it momentarily, Tezuka decided to call. It was best. Picking up his phone, he dialed the one number he had ever bothered to memorize.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello, Fuji household. This is Yumiko speaking."

"Um..." Tezuka's brain went blank. What was he going to say to him? He hadn't though about it. "U-um, is Fuji there? I-it's Tezuka."

"I'm sorry, Tezuka-kun. He's not. He was hospitalized last night." Yumiko sounded tired, and worn out, like she had just run a marathon.

His breath caught. "What?" He asked, stupidly. Of course he'd heard the first time. But did he want to believe it?

"He was hospitalized. Syuusuke started to convulse on our front doorstep. Tezuka-kun, what _happened_ between you two? He was crying his eyes out, and he looked like he'd been run over by a train!" Her voice was wary, and filled with concern, that Tezuka knew he didn't deserve.

Quietly, and with reluctance, Tezuka answered her, "Even I don't know. It all happened too fast for me to really understand it. One minute we were together, the next, he was running away from me, pretty much telling me that I was a worthless piece of shit and he never wanted to see me again. Or maybe I broke up with him, but I just want to make it easier on myself and say it was his fault."

"Tezuka-kun, he loved you. When he woke up at the hospital, the first person he asked for was you. I don't think he wanted it to end." Yumiko said, sighing. "I didn't really approve of your relationship before but-"

She was cut short as Garret came out of the bathroom saying, "_I'm done_." And then quickly apologizing. "_Oops. Sorry. Are you on the phone_?"

"_Yeah. I'll be done soon so get dressed._" Yumiko heard him answer the man.

"Who is that?" She asked, completely forgetting what she was previously saying.

"Um, I guess I would consider him my new boyfriend. I kind of went to a bar last night, and brought him back to the hotel with me." Tezuka sat on the edge of the bed, and shooed Garret out of the room. Even though he didn't speak it fluently speak Japanese, he still understood it. Tezuka didn't want him listening in on the conversation that was about to happen. Not like he wanted it to happen but he also couldn't avoid it.

"What?" She sounded shocked. Big surprise there.

"I brought a guy back to the hotel with me last night, after going to a gay bar." Tezuka blushed slightly as he said the last bit. He still couldn't quite believe he did it. It just wasn't him. Although lately, he did a lot of things that 'weren't him'.

"Why?"

Tezuka straightened. Why _did_ he do something like that? Was it so he wasn't alone, or because he wanted to get back at Fuji? Did he himself even know anymore, why he did the things he did? "I don't know. I really don't know."

"You shouldn't be with him Tezuka-kun. He could be dangerous! What if he does something to you?" She sounded worried, but not angry. Of course, why would she be angry? She didn't approve, completely, in the first place.

"I'll deserve every bit of it."

Did he really just say what he thought he did? He didn't deserve pain and misery, but maybe he should suffer through it. It wasn't like he had a picture perfect life anymore, but no one _deserves_ to suffer right?

"Tezuka-kun, how could you say such a thing?!" Now she was angry. She didn't believe anyone needed to suffer. Not for anything they did. Sometimes, she may have thought some people deserved punishment, but never pain. Not to those who hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sometimes fate is twisted, and then a new fate is formed. Just follow that fate, and it will lead you where you need to go. Tezuka-kun, please come visit him? He may get angry, and he may start convulsing again but please...?" She was begging for him, the person who had destroyed her younger brother, to come visit him.

"Won't he suffer more, once he sees me?" Tezuka asked, slumping again.

"Tezuka-kun, just this once? I'll make him transfer if I have to so you won't see him anymore but at least once come and see him! Tell him yourself that it's over!" Tezuka heard her choke up. She was probably crying. That's what he wanted to do too, but he couldn't lose face in front of Yumiko. It would only make things worse.

"I... I don't know. What if something happens to him because of me? What if it gets so bad he never heals?"

"Tezuka-kun, I'm _begging_ you! I'd be on my knees begging you if I were with you! This is the only thing I'm asking of you!" Tezuka could hear the tears clogging her throat, making her voice heavy.

"I-" He stopped, and took a breath. "I-I'll go, but I can't guarantee Fuji will be happy. He may never talk again if I shock him too much. Where is he?"

He heard Yumiko give a sigh of what he hoped would be relief. Quickly, she explained where her precious younger brother was staying, and before she hung up, she said with tears in her voice again, "Thank you. Thank you so much Tezuka-kun. Bring your new boyfriend with for all I care!"

"Sure... Later." Tezuka flipped his phone shut and sighed. After only one day of not seeing him, and just barely getting over him, his misery was being shoved right back in his face.

"_Kunimitsu?_" he jumped at the sound of Garrets voice. "_Are you alright? Your face is wet._"

_Shit_. He'd been crying. Quickly, he wiped away the tears and turned to face Garret, a fake smile on his lips. "_I'm fine. Would you mind if we made a detour today? My ex is in the hospital and his sister wants me to go visit him_."

"_Sure thing. You want to stop there first? We have the rest of the day to go job hunting._" At least he wasn't being an ass about it. Garret set his hand on Tezuka's right shoulder. "_Are you going to be okay? About seeing him I mean. I hope I won't be dead weight._"

"_You'll be fine. And yeah. Why wouldn't I be? It's over between us. I just want to make sure he's alright._" Was he going to end up lying the rest of way through his life?

"_Well, if you're absolutely sure..._" He still sounded uncertain.

"_Of course I am! Let's get going... Don't forget my little facade... I'm not normal... I'm a little retarded_."

Garret nodded and pulled open the door, pulling Tezuka along after him.

"Um, I'm looking for Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka told the nurse in the window.

"Sure thing.." She was quiet for a minute, while she searched through the directory. "He's two doors down that way. Are you his brother?"

"No. I'm a friend of his." Tezuka lied, not wanting to get Fuji in trouble. He couldn't ever tell anyone they were exes... He didn't want him to get yelled at, and maybe get kicked out.

"Well, it's nice that you're visiting him. Make it quick though. He's still not feeling good." Tezuka nodded, and walked off with Garret towards Fuji's room. Outside the room, Tezuka told Garret to wait a couple of minutes. He didn't want to shock Fuji too much right now. He hoped that his sister had at least given half a warning.

He knocked twice before entering the room. Fuji was staring out the window, his eyes closed and red. He had been crying. A lot. "Fuji, I'm here. How are you?"

Fuji didn't look away from the window.

"Fuji. Are you going to talk to me? Or am I just wasting my time? Your sister told me to come visit you so I did."

"It takes my sister telling you to come, to even come visit me?" Tezuka had jumped when Fuji had spoken. "Thanks Tezuka. Was she on her knees begging you?" He sounded bitter. And cold... And so far, away.

"I don't know. I talked to her on the phone this morning. Up until then, I hadn't even known you'd collapsed." Fuji turned to look at him, his eyes opening to reveal sad, yet anger, ridden eyes. He was clearly upset, but as usual, he was trying to keep his calm.

"Well, whatever. Now that you've seen me, why don't you just leave? Or is there someone you'd like me to meet first?" His voice was shaky slightly, but his eyes were serious. They didn't give away the sadness he desperately wanted to unleash.

"_Garret, come on in._" Tezuka called, without looking away from Fuji. He was shaking. Fuji scared him so much that he was shaking? Wasn't Fuji the one who had broken up with him?

Garret stepped into the room, feeling nervous, and almost crashing under the tension in the room. He'd never felt so out of place in his life. "Um, hi. I'm Garret."

"You're American." Was the first thing that came out of Fuji's mouth.

"Um. Yeah."

Fuji looked at Tezuka again. "Wow. You sure got over me quickly. I guess it's just as well. It's nice to meet you Garret."

"How could I not get over you? You were the one who dumped me. I didn't think I'd said anything to piss you off that badly." Tezuka was growing slightly angry. Why did it seem like Fuji was suddenly pinning everything on him?

"Well, you know, if you had just listened to me for once, maybe none of this would have ever happened." Fuji argued back, his voice faltering, showing his anger. "That's what tore us apart. You can't listen to anyone but yourself!"

"I know that! You never gave me the chance to try and change that!" Tezuka nearly screamed.

Fuji ripped the blankets off of himself, and jumped out of bed. His eyes were now fully open and furious. And before Tezuka knew what was happening, Fuji landed a hard punch to the left side of his face.

"You're a real ass you know that Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Fuji screamed, punching Tezuka repeatedly, only stopping when Tezuka had finally crashed against the hospital wall. His breathing was rapid, and his eyes raged.

"Y-you two! Please stop fighting! Fuji-san, please don't do this! You're not well! You should get back in bed!" Garret tried to push the two of them apart, but was easily shoved aside by Fuji.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. Oh wait, I hadn't seen anything. All I did was give you a little help so you didn't make your kohei's lives miserable!" Fuji screamed. "Every time something happens, it's always taken out on us! The people you're supposedly close to! You were a great fucking captain, but you're a lousy friend! And an even lousier fucking boyfriend! Get out! Now!" Tears pounded down Fuji's cheeks, his anger leaving him all at once. "I don't want to see you again! _**OUT**_!"

Garret quickly herded a bleeding Tezuka out of the room, leaving a sobbing boy on the ground of his hospital room. "Why? Why do I still love you, even after what you've put me through?" Fuji sobbed quietly to himself, not even noticing the nurse that came into the room.

"Oh my god! Fuji-sama! Dai jou bu desu? Fuji-sama!" The nurse fussed with the unwilling Fuji until he finally swatted her away telling her to leave him the hell alone. Quietly, and reluctantly, she left the room, leaving Fuji, and the silence, to himself.

For he didn't know how long, he laid on the floor, and sobbed. Cried. What was done, was done . He couldn't go into the past, and change all the hateful words he had said to Tezuka. And even if he had gone back, he'd have done the same thing.

---

Garret and Tezuka were in the hospitals bathrooms, Tezuka's nose gushing blood like Niagara Falls. He held a wet towel to his nose, trying to gauge Garret's reaction to Fuji's sudden outburst.

"He's cute." Those were the first words he'd said in nearly ten minutes.

"I know." Tezuka had given up on English. He could speak Japanese, so why shouldn't he?

"You two. When you were together, were you close?" Garret asked, wetting another towel and handing it to Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed, and slipped the blood-soaked towel from his nose, and took the one Garret held, immediately placing it back on his throbbing nose. He threw the other one away before answering, "Close? I don't know. Before we were together, we were always pretty friendly." He leaned his aching neck forward, the blood starting to gush even worse than before.

"What happened that could have made him so angry he would punch the shit out of you in a hospital?" Garret asked, staring at his feet. Maybe he shouldn't have come with.

Tezuka sighed. "Arguments. His mentality. Reality."

"His mentality? What does that have to do with anything?"

"We've been together, I mean as friends, since freshmen year of Junior High. He's tried beating me many times before at tennis, but never could. I guess now that my guard was down," _like it's been lately,_ "he took his chances at beating me with his fists." He gave a very obvious, very hollow, laugh. "And he succeeded."

Garret looked up. Tezuka had his eyes closed, and his whole body seemed limp. On a whim, he decided something. It didn't seem right, taking advantage of someone who was still in love with someone else. "Kunimitsu, um, I have to tell you something."

"You're breaking up with me."

It was so blunt, Garret couldn't believe that he had heard it.

"U-um... I think it would be for the best." He was staring at his feet again. "I m-mean, were we really together? We met at a b-bar last night for God's sake."

"No. I guess we weren't. Do you still wanna help me job search today?" Tezuka asked, taking the newly blood-soaked towel off of his nose, tossing it into the wastebasket.

"Um, sure." What else was he supposed to say? '_No, I can't because I hate you and I feel like I'm taking advantage of Fuji-san'_? Although, not even those were his true feelings. He liked Tezuka, but, was a guilt ridden person. There was something Tezuka didn't know, that he wanted to keep secret.

Ame, his ex-girlfriend, had been cheating on him. With another guy. An American. With blond hair, and a muscular build. The person Tezuka had made love to last night, was the same one who had stolen his girlfriend. Of course, after finding out he was gay, Ame had left him. But what Tezuka didn't know, couldn't hurt him right?

How wrong Garret could be.

---

They walked around town for a couple of hours, searching for Tezuka's perfect job. When they hadn't found any, they stopped at a local café for food and drink.

Tezuka sat down, crossing one leg over the other. His feet were sore, and his face swollen from Fuji's punches. All in all, it had turned out to be a hurtful, wasted, day. "God, it's hot," he muttered, fanning himself with his hand. "And we're getting no where with this job searching."

Garret simply nodded. He was still slightly worried about what had happened in the hospital earlier, but, there wasn't really much he could do about it right? When the waitress came to take their order, she stared at Tezuka's face, a little longer than was comfortable.

"Have you never seen anyone with bruises before?" He asked rudely, after giving her his order.

Quickly, she looked away, color flooding to her cheeks. "M-may I take your order, sir?" She stuttered, turning to Garret.

"Green Tea please." Garret looked at her face, long enough to give her an apologetic look. It must suck for her being a waitress. No one ever gets used to being yelled at, for things that weren't their fault.

She took note, and walked away quickly. "You didn't have to be so mean to her." Garret commented, staring at the ground beneath his feet.

"Don't start lecturing me," Tezuka retorted. "I've had enough of getting screamed at today."

"I wasn't yelling," Garret muttered softly under his breath.

Neither of them said anything more after that, as they waited for their drinks. Both nearly swallowed their drinks wrong though, when someone said, a surprised tone to their voice, "Tezuka? Tezuka Kunimitsu is that you? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever."

_A-Ame?_Garrets heart pounded against his chest. Disaster had struck.

"Who're you?" Tezuka asked, irritably.

"Don't you remember? It's me. Ame."

Tezuka frowned for a minute, but his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, as he suddenly recognized her long black hair, and sharp green eyes. "Oh my God, it _is_ you." He said quietly, still not quite believing his eyes. Suddenly, he was standing and rushing towards her, bringing the familiar body closer. He hugged her tightly, and whispered into her ear. "You don't know how much I've missed you. Why? Why did you leave? And why are you _back_?"

Garret sunk his chair, wishing he could just disappear. Why did she have to show up so suddenly, on probably the shittiest day of his life, since the day she'd left him?

Ame held still, and gently patted Tezuka on the back, til he finally let go. According to him, she was still just as beautiful as the day she'd left. He held her out at arms length, admiring her.

She gracefully flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, and flashed Tezuka a smile, showing nearly all of her perfectly straight, white, teeth. "When did you get so jumpy, Tezuka? I'm only back in Japan, because I'm looking for someone that had run away from me. He thought I had gone with another man but just like you had been, he was wrong." She laughed. "Then again, I guess I wasn't so wrong. So what's new with you? Found a girlfriend yet? What about high school?"

Tezuka's excitement dropped. How could she laugh so easily about something that had meant so much to him? "N-no... I haven't found a girlfriend yet.. I was, sort of, um... dating another guy.." His voice got lower and lower, until he could barely even hear himself. Had he really just said that out loud to his ex-girlfriend?

Her smile faded slightly. She brought her hand to her mouth, and coughed lightly, "Um, are you to tell me you're... _gay_?" She sounded reluctant to ask.

Shrugging, Tezuka answered her, "Yeah... I guess. He beat the shit out of me though... Go ahead and hit me if you want... Add to my misery."

Again she sighed, and again she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I won't hit you. Maybe you were just confused when you were dating me. I wish you would have said something sooner though. You're making me look like a fool, now."

He let out a silent sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't going to add to his numerous bruises. "Anyway, would you like to join me at my table?" He asked, stepping back to gesture at his and Garrets table. Garret melted into his seat, wishing he could just disappear.

"New boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"The one who-?"

"No, the one who stopped him from nearly killing me."

The seemed to share a mutual understanding. "Sure. I'd love to." She walked around Tezuka, heading for the table they had been sitting at. Garret felt his skin crawl as she grew closer, and closer to him. It was sure doom, once she realized who he was.

The sound of her feet on the pavement grew louder, and louder, until they were only two feet behind him. A couple seconds later, a finger was tapping on his shoulder, and her voice was saying, "I'm Ame. It's nice to meet you!" But Garret didn't turn around. How could he? What would she say to him?

"Is he deaf or something? Or maybe, he can't feel anything?" Ame asked Tezuka. Tezuka shrugged "Hellooo?" she called rudely, into his ear. "Anyone HOOME?" Slowly, stiffly, Garret turned around, to stare his death in the face.

Ame gasped, her hand brought to her mouth, her already wide eyes, widening even more. "_Garret_?" She breathed, not believing her eyes. He couldn't be here. There was no possible way! But he was. Solid as a rock, sitting in front of her, in crowded downtown Tokyo.

---

"Nee-san, why did you ask him to come?" Fuji asked bitterly, into the phone. He'd long since stopped crying, his body having nothing left to cry. "Why didn't you just let me go on, being delusional? Nee-san, I_hurt_ him, because he came. What if I'd done serious damage, rather than just a bloody nose and some bruises?"

"I didn't want you to be in misery. And I didn't want to be the one to tell you it was over between you. I couldn't stand to see you cry anymore." Yumiko answered, her voice quivering.

"Didn't you think that maybe, seeing him would have made me even more miserable, than I already was?" Fuji asked, staring into the nearly setting sun. He'd finally calmed down enough for dinner, but had hardly touched his food. After what little he'd eaten, he had sulked until he decided he should call his sister, leading him to where he was now. On the phone, blaming his sister, for his screw-up. And yet, he couldn't stop himself.

"I was only thinking of what I thought best, Syuusuke," She said as calmly as she could, without bursting into tears.

He wanted to say, "I know," and comfort her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, the harsh, rude words that came out of his mouth, were, "Well maybe next time you should think harder! I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Sleep well." He hung up, the bitterness in his voice, ebbing away at him. What _had_ he done?

Carefully, he set his cellphone on the side table, and fell into a restless sleep.

At the Fuji house, Yumiko stood shaking, phone in hand. She held the awful thing at arms length, and just stared at it, wishing that it would just disappear. But like her problems, she couldn't just will it away.

"How is aniki?" Yuuta walked into the room, to find his sister on her knees, sobbing, the phone in pieces across the room. The was a small dent where the phone had hit the wall. _She must be pretty upset, to do that much damage,_ Yuuta thought, frowning. _What did aniki say to her?_

"Yuuta," he barely heard her say, "I think he hates me. What have I done to deserve this?"

He walked over, and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. "Nee-san, you haven't done anything wrong. You've done nothing to deserve punishment." But he knew those words sounded hollow. They always did.

**FINALLY! It's done! Sorry for the INCREDIBLY long chapter! Next Chapter called: Surprise Me -sigh- Longest story yet, and I don't even know how to end it.**


	8. Surprise Me

_**-gapes- Is it really the eighth chapter already? -faints- Wow... I didn't think I'd make it this far! Anyway, enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!**

_**Surprise Me**_

They'd arrived back at the hotel, Tezuka having to practically drag Ame with them. She seemed to be in a state of shock, seeing the two people she had loved, all at once. Tezuka led her to a chair, and sat her down, and then sitting on the bed facing her.

Garret stood in the shadows of the room, carefully watching his exes movements. He hadn't understood why she was here. Hadn't she been the one to decide it was over between them?

Once settled, Tezuka leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his chin on his knuckles, and asked, "So, Ame, how do you know Garret?" Although, he figured he already knew the answer. And it was painful.

"I-" She opened her mouth, and closed it a few times before sighing, and answering, "He was the person I left you for. And then, I left him, after finding out that he'd rather have sex with a man than a woman." Yes. It was painful. Hearing it so bluntly.

"So, then if you know this, why did you come back looking for him?" Tezuka asked, his tone serious. "Did you never think that you might run into someone else, whose heart you've ruined?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think I'd have run into you. We hardly saw each other as it is, when I was still living here. My chances of seeing you, I thought, were slim to none." Looking at her hands, she muttered, "I guess I'm queen of heartbreaks."

"Uh-huh.. Sure. So who is this guy you're looking for?"

"It_was_ Garret. But, I see he's in a relationship. I can't do much if that's the case."

"He's not in a relationship."

"So you're just fuck buddies then?" She asked, lifting her head to glare at Tezuka.

"No." His face reddened slightly. "We're just friends." His heart ached. Maybe he was jealous that the person she was looking for was Garret, not him. Maybe he wished that she would come back to him. But that was just hopeful thinking. He wasn't supposed to have any interest in her, a female.

If you're 'just friends', what was he doing out in public with you? I don't think guys generally go shopping together."

"We weren't shopping." Garret muttered quietly from his corner. "We were looking for jobs."

Ame turned to glare at him now. "Like that's any better? What are your chances of finding jobs when you're together? If people see guys together on the street, conversing, they usually assume they're gay. With girls it's okay, because we do stuff like that." She was no longer in her shocked state. Now, she was just pissed off. Not only had her two exes been _shopping_ together, they had fucked each other. They were both gay, and had made a fool of her.

Tezuka sighed. "If you want Garret, go ahead and take him. We're only friends after all."

"I don't want him anymore."

"Why not?"

"What use do I have for a fucking fag?" She asked, her face and voice disgusted.

Garret and Tezuka winced at the harsh use of the word. "I don't know but you'd better watch your fucking tongue. You might get hurt the way you talk." Garret spat, glaring at her, his body quivering.

Ame stood. "If you hit me, have fun spending the rest of your life in jail!"

"I'd rather spend in jail, then have to deal with piss-offs like you!" Garret steamed, standing up straight. Ame backed down a little. She knew that Garret could as easily hit her, as if he'd hit a guy. He'd been to jail before, and wasn't scared of it. He wasn't scared of going back either.

"You know what, fine. I'm leaving. Tezuka, I hate you, you know that? I've never loved you, and I never will. The only reason I went out with you in the first place, was because my mom told me to find someone half respectable. And at the time, you were the only one available."

That stung.. It was like a hard blow to an already gushing wound. He had loved her, like he'd loved no one else. Promises had been made, that were never to be broken. At least, that's what he thought it was supposed to be like. But again, it seemed he had been deceived.

"Fine. I don't want to see your face anymore. Give my best wishes to your mother." Tezuka said, giving her a dismissive look. "Now get out." It was final, and had no room for argument. It was set in stone. "And for your information, I loved you Ame. I loved you more than you could ever, possibly, fathom."

"That's good to know, but truthfully, I don't give a shit that you loved me, or that Garret was an asshole. I'm tired of putting on the good girl face. It's by time I bring out who I really am." She stood up, and fixed her dress. And then, she was bringing back her fist, and slamming it as hard as she could into Tezuka's face, nearly knocking him out. "I ain't no little girl, and I don't want to be messed with."

She spat on his face before storming out of the hotel room. Garret watched her go, wanting to run after her and ram her into a wall, hopefully breaking some bones. But he knew he couldn't go to jail again, if he wanted to find a job.

Instead, he walked over to Tezuka and asked, "Are you alright? We should ice your face. It's swollen."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"I_said_, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Wiping the spit off of his face, Tezuka turned to glare at Garret, his face ice, and his words venom, "Why didn't you tell me, that you, YOU, were the one who stole her from me? How come you never told me, that you were once straight?! And why, _why_ didn't you tell me, that you still loved her?" Despite his anger, hot tears streamed down his face. When she had punched him, his glasses and broken, and fallen onto the bed. Tezuka cried because she hated him. He cried because Garret had _lied_ to him. And he cried, because he knew that he still loved Fuji.

---

"Fuji-sama, your sister is here to pick you up." A nurse said to Fuji, as he finished packing.

"Tell her I'll be ready to go in a few minutes," Fuji told her, giving her a smile. It was the first one, in nearly three days. It felt good to smile, but the smile was hollow. It had no happiness or anger behind it. Just a small, fake smile for the nurse who had taken care of him.

Her face turned slightly pink, and she nodded. "Hai! Shidashimasu!" She disappeared from the doorway, and down the hall. "He said he'll be ready in just a few moments. He's been doing much better the last day or so. He smiled today. For the first time since he was here!" She reported to Yumiko excitedly. "You've got a wonderful brother!"

"Arigato. I'm glad he finally smiled," Yumiko said quietly, staring at her feet. What would she say to Syuusuke? He was probably still too angry to talk to her.

With such a sad look on her face, the nurse couldn't help but ask, "Is something wrong miss?"

Startled, Yumiko looked up and put a fake smile on her face. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of my brother." The smile felt strange on her lips. How could she smile, she thought, when her life was so miserable?

"If you say so," The nurse said, glancing a worried look her way. "Um, if you'll excuse me, then." She bowed and swiftly walked away. Yumiko watched her for a minute before sighing and sitting on one of the green waiting benches.

A few minutes later, Fuji showed up, carrying his tennis case, and a small bag with his clothes in it. The fake smile had been replaced by a slight frown. His muscles liked to smile, but had gotten so used to frowning, they were pretty much stuck in that position. "Let's go. I don't like the smell of hospital." Hie voice was harsh, his tone bitter.

"H-hai. Would you like to stop for something t-" Yumiko tried asking, standing up.

"No. I just want to go home." Fuji turned away from her, and headed towards the door. Yumiko followed, silently. Inside the car, it was silent, neither of them speaking, one having something to say, the other not wanting to be in the same car. As soon as the pulled into the drive-way of their house, Fuji got out, and went to his room, not even saying hello to Yuuta. He wanted to shut himself out from the rest of the world. Inside his little cove, he drew the blinds, shutting out all the light, and shut off all the lights in the room.

He went to is bed, and laid down his stomach. In the past three days, a lot had happened, and he wasn't sure what to make of all of it. Had Hell finally come to Earth, or had he died and gone to hell? Either way, it didn't matter. His life sucked, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Unless they could get Tezuka to come back to him. But his chances of that were practically none. At least, that's what he THOUGHT.

Outside his room, Yumiko and Yuuta sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea that had long gone cold. "I don't know what to do anymore, Yuuta. He won't even talk to me, now." Yumiko confided in her youngest brother. "How can I live with someone who won't speak to me?"

Her worries were legit. If she ever fought with Yuuta, he could just go back to St. Rudolph's and sleep in his dorm room. But she actually_lived_ with Fuji. It would be a problem if Fuji never spoke to her again.

Yuuta stared at his tea, his brow furrowing. "I don't know. When did he become so stubborn? What happened to his happy-go-lucky attitude towards pretty much ANYTHING?"

Yumiko felt the tears stop dripping down her face. "Why couldn't Tezuka-kun just take him back? They loved each other so much." Quickly, she tried to wipe them away, but it only made her cry harder. Yuuta gently rubbed his sisters back, in an attempt to comfort both her and her crumbling heart. "Tezuka-kun probably thinks I'm against it. I seemed so angry when I walked in on them."

"No, I don't think that's it... I'm going to go talk to aniki okay nee-san?" Yuuta stood up, and placed his nearly full cup of tea in the sink. His brother couldn't get away with making Yumiko worry so much. It just wouldn't pass in his mind.

Yumiko didn't say anything, but instead laid her head on the table, her hair like a fan in front of her. Yuuta padded his way to Fuji's door and knocked quietly, before entering.

Fuji didn't look up when Yuuta came him. He didn't say anything when he flipped on the side lamp on his desk. "Aniki, why are you doing this?" Yuuta asked, pulling the desk chair up beside his brothers bed. "She's worried about you, and you won't even properly talk to her."

"Why should I talk to someone who has made my life miserable?" Fuji retorted, turning his head on his pillow so he could talk to Yuuta face-to-face.

"How has she made your life miserable? You've always been her favorite brother, and if it weren't for her, you'd be in a casket being buried beneath the earths surface."

"So what? Maybe I'd be better off dead."

"No, you wouldn't. Now come apologize to her. She's only trying to do what's best for you." Yuuta said, starting to sound more like a parent than his brother.

Fuji sighed. "I'll come out in a little bit. Just leave me alone for now." He was being agreeable. Yuuta had to admit, he was amazed.

"Fine. If you're not out within an hour, I'll come in here and _drag_ you out." Yuuta stood, and pushed the desk chair back into place. He left the room, and shut the door behind him.

Fuji turned his head the other way, his neck starting to cramp on him. He had just gotten comfortable again, when he heard Yuuta screaming. "AHHHH!!!" It wasn't the usual scream of frustration, or a scream of agony. It was a scared scream. Like one he'd never heard before, coming from Yuuta.

Quickly, he stood, and rushed out to the door where he had Yuuta screaming from. He was in the kitchen, a mortified look on his face. There was blood on the floor, coming from behind the counter. A pale white hand, stuck out from the corner of the counter. Slowly, Fuji approached, at first curious, and then repulsed at the stench.

When he got to Yuuta, he was about to ask, "What's wrong?" when he stopped dead in his track. His jaw dropped, and his eyes immediately widened to the point where they looked like they were going to fall from his skull. Yumiko lay on the kitchen floor, her eyes wide open and glass like. In her left wrist, a butcher knife pierced her otherwise perfect skin.

Her red shirt that she'd been wearing that day was soaked in her blood, as was her tan skirt. Her mouth hung open, her legs crossed. Yumiko's eyes were red with dried tears.

"N-nee-san... No... NO... NEE-SAN!!!" Fuji screamed, dropping to the floor beside her, shaking her violently. "No! Don't die on me! I never got to say good-bye!" The tears stung his face, as he held her cold corpse to his chest. "Call the police, Yuuta. We have to get her body taken away." Fuji told his brother quietly, cradling her in his arms. Would he be able to let her go, despite that she was now only a corpse?

"H-hai." Quietly, reluctantly, Yuuta shuffled to the phone, and dialed the police. He talked for a few minutes, explaining, before hanging up, and going back to his brother, and his sisters corpse. He knelt down with Fuji, and cradled Yumiko now, too.

Less than half an hour later, they came to take her body away, apologizing that they'd lost someone so young, and so close to them. They thanked them, before going back into the house.

"What are we going to do, aniki? We can't stay here."

"I-" He took a shuddering breath. "I have to call him. There's nothing else I can do."

Without even having to ask, Yuuta knew who he meant. There was only one person who could help them in their situation. Only one person that Fuji trusted more than him. And that man, was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

---

Garret had left, not long after Ame, and had left Tezuka to think about all that happened in only three days time. He'd been kicked out of his house, lost his boyfriend, been beaten the shit out of. He'd found out that his girlfriend had never loved him, and that she had fucked the same man he had. He couldn't find a job, and he needed to move into the apartment next week. All in all, it had turned out to be a pretty shitty week.

He laid curled in a ball on the bed, and was startled when the phone suddenly started to ring. He picked it up and answered warily, "Hello, Tezuka speaking."

"Tezuka." His breath caught. "Tezuka, Yumiko. She's dead. She killed herself. I need to see you Tezuka. Please! Please, don't leave me alone!" His voice was desperate, and hoarse from crying.

"F-Fuji..?" Tezuka asked, stupidly.

"Please, Kunimitsu! You're the only one! I can't go to anyone else!"

"O-of course.. Where do you want to meet?"

"Where we met three nights ago." Fuji sobbed into the phone. "Hayaku, o-kudasai!!" He was begging. He was crying. Yumiko was dead. And the person Fuji wanted was him.

"I-I'll be there as fast as I can!" Tezuka hung up the phone, and grabbed his bag and all his things. He made sure he had the room key and ran out of the room and down the steps. He hastily checked out of the hotel and pumped his legs as fast as they could carry him.

He arrived at the underpass in ten minutes or less. Fuji was no where to be seen, so he leaned against one of the pillars, and stared into the bright, noon sky.

Before he could see it coming, a pair of arms had been flung around him, in the most desperate way Tezuka had ever seen. Tears poured into him, and snot dripped onto his shirt. "S-Syuusuke, what happened? You're a mess."

"She killed herself, Kunimitsu. Because of me she cut herself, and died." Fuji's voice was muffled. Yuuta soon came up behind Fuji, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Is there anything you can do to help us? We can't live in the house anymore."

"I-" How could he disappoint them? "Well, I mean, I have an apartment, but I don't know if it's big enough for the three of us."

"I don't care! Just help aniki! I still have my dorm room at St. Rudolph's." Yuuta said, shaking his head. "It's fine if I can't live with you guys. I can' still come and visit."

"R-right." Tezuka stuttered, stroking Fuji's hair. What could he do for them, when he didn't even have a job yet?

"Thank you. Thank you _so_ much Tezuka Kunimitsu. You're our savor."

_I'm not your savior. How can I be, when I can hardly save myself? _Again, he was startled when Fuji leaned up and pressed his lips in a desperate manner, to Tezukas.

"I love you. I love you. I love you..." He kept repeating it over and over again, like a broken record.

"I love you too." Tezuka replied, hugging Fuji's soft, but muscular body, to his.

Yuuta turned away, not wanting to disturb their reunion. "Ne, we should get going." He said after awhile though. The sun was just beginning to set, but he knew that they had to be off the streets before it was completely dark.

"Yeah. You're right. Come with me and I can show you the new apartment. Yuuta, you can stay there for the night." Tezuka took Fuji by the hand, and led him down the road, only looking back once to make sure that Yuuta was following.

---

_**OMG this was a hard chapter to write, although I'm not quite finished yet. -is sad- It was hard for me to write about Yumiko dying. I know what family death feels like.**_


	9. Miss Me

_**It's so sad... This is the second to last chapter! I can't believe it! I can't believe I've written nearly ten chapters! Anyway, enjoy! Probably gonna be an uber long chapter.. Funeral and all!**_

--

_**Miss Me**_

Fuji, Yuuta and Tezuka entered the lightly air conditioned building, and was greeted by a lady standing behind a counter. "Good evening sirs. Is there something I can help you with?" She gave a warm smile to them.

"U-um, is the landlord here? I need to speak with them." Tezuka asked.

"Sure. One moment please." She picked up the phone next to her and pressed the five. "Um, manager, we have someone here who would like to speak to you." She paused for a moment and then said, "Hai. Hai. Hai. Wakarimashite." She turned back to Yuuta, Fuji, and Tezuka and said to them, "She'll be out momentarily."

"Thank you." Tezuka turned, and walked over to a set of plastic waiting chairs. He set Fuji down, and then sat beside him. Yuuta stood off to the side, and watched them in silence. Some how, he was almost jealous that Fuji had someone that would take care of them during their time of mourning, but he wasn't going to show it. He was strong. And there was always Mizuki-san to take care of him. And his tennis bucho, too. He'd never be alone.

They sat silently on the hard chairs, waiting as patiently as they could for the landlord. Soon, a women in her later thirties, early forties walked into the room. She looked like one of those strict school teachers, with her dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her clothes were a simple gray suit, with a tie made for a woman. She bowed politely and said, "Good evening. I'm the landlord here. How may I help you?" Her voice was beautiful, and was smooth like silk. It flowed and chimed in ways no one had thought possible.

Tezuka, who had unconsciously grabbed Fuji's hand, let go and stood up. He bowed as well, a serious look on his face. He finally felt... 'Normal' again.

"Good evening. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, a resident who is moving in next week. Something has come up that I may need to move in this week." He straightened up. "I don't have a job yet, but I'll be trying to get one as soon as possible. My boyfriend just lost his sister, and can no longer stay in the house he was living in."

He took a deep breath, and calmly continued. It was hard taking about it, even though it had not happened to him. "I was wondering, if that would be alright? His younger brother will only be spending a short while with us. He goes to St. Rudolph's and has a dorm room, so he would probably move back there."

Silently, she sat and thought to herself. He had forewarned her that he was gay, and that he was going to be living with his boyfriend, but she was worried that it was going to cause problems with the other people. Although, she couldn't tell him no, being lesbian herself. She decided that she would let him try and if she got any complaints they'd have to move out. He could agree with that, right?

She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, and answered, "On one condition. I know that he's your boyfriend, I know that that is his younger brother, right?"

"Yes."

"If I get any complaints, ever, you're out of here, okay? I can't lose people because of others disturbances. Got it?" Her tone was professional, but sympathetic. She knew what it was like, not being able to get a place with her girl because other people were homophobic.

"Yes, ma'am. We won't cause any ruckus. Thank you much. I will pay as _soon_ as I get my first paycheck." Tezuka promised. He bowed once more and turned away.

"Wait one second." The landlady said. Tezuka turned, wondering if he was already in some kind of trouble. "I have to get your key."

He nodded, and turned around again. He walked over to where Fuji was still sitting, and heard his nearly silent sobs. Would his tears ever dry?

"Come on Syuusuke. We're going to the room now. Yuuta-kun, will you help me, with him?" Yuuta nodded, and helped Tezuka lift Fuji from the chair. Fuji's head flopped forward, all his wait on their shoulders. He wasn't even going to walk on his own. A moment or two later, the landlady stepped out again, and handed the key to Tezuka.

"I hope he'll feel better soon." She said, sympathetically.

"Thank you. Alright. Let's go, Yuuta-kun." Tezuka dragged Fuji along with him, with Yuuta at the back, helping when needed. The three of them soon reached Tezuka's new apartment and stepped inside.

Tezuka set Fuji on the floor, and went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water, remembering that he didn't have anything to give it to him in. _I may have something in my bag._ Tezuka lifted his bag off his shoulder and unzipped it. He sifted through it until he found a plastic cup he had in there. He washed it out, and then filled it up, bringing it out to Fuji, so he could drink it.

But instead of drinking it, he only took the glass and stared at it, with a blank look on his face.

Tezuka sat on one of the chairs in the room. He had chosen one that was already furnished. Yuuta stood in the corner, and was staring darkly at whatever was on the floor. Tezuka sighed.

"So tell me what happened, exactly. From the whole convulsing thing." Tezuka asked, after sitting in silence for a few awkward minutes. "Yuuta," Tezuka said firmly, after not getting any sign he had been heard.

Yuuta didn't respond right away at first but then sighed. "It all happened after you guys broke up. That was hard on Fuji, you know? He was madly in love. With you of course. Well anyway, he came home that day, and he was crying hard. Like his tear ducts had broken or something. His face was red, and his body was shaking. After that, he collapsed on our front door step, and started to convulse. Nee-san," he choked up on the word, "she didn't know what to do. She hadn't known what was wrong."

He took a shuddering breath, that fit him none so ever, and continued his story. "She kept yelling at me to call for an ambulance and I didn't know why. Until I saw his body. I knew that something was wrong and I figured only something this serious could be because of you. Not that I'm blaming you or anything. Well, maybe just a little bit but that's a whole other story. So anyway, he was sent to the hospital, and when you called, I don't think nee-san was in her right mind. I heard her begging you to go see him, you know. In hopes that maybe you guys would end up together again. I knew chances of that were slim but I couldn't tell her that so I stood in the shadows. Somehow, she had found out about your knew boyfriend-"

"She'd heard him when he came out of the shower," Tezuka intervened. 

Yuuta gave him a dark look. "Well anyway, when I heard her begging for him to come, too, I knew things were going to get bad. After you visited, aniki got pissed at nee-san for it, and started giving her the silent treatment. That's what concerned me. He'd never done that before. And once he got home from the hospital, today, he immediately locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out. It kind of me mad. But that aside, I was talking to her, but decided that I should check up on him. So I went into his room and convinced hi to come out and at least _talk_ to nee-san. When i finally came back out, it was..." He paused, "it was too late." 

He'd been so busy explaining, that he hadn't noticed it. Tears were streaming down Yuuta's face. 

Tezuka stared solemnly at the floor. Maybe, just maybe, he'd been the cause for all of this...? He couldn't say anything as the questions ran free through his head. Had he created something horrible? Was he the cause of Fuji never smiling again? Had he ruined what seemed like perfect family? 

Although he wanted to ask those questions, and although he knew not knowing the answers to those questions would hurt, he shook his head to free himself of that trance. "It's probably best we head to bed." Tezuka commented quietly. "It's getting late." He didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

"It's only 7:30 though, Tezuka-san." Yuuta said, about to argue. 

"You've had a long day, though, and you're probably tired. We have much to plan tomorrow as well." Tezuka's voice was serious, with no room for argument. He sounded like a team captain again. 

"H-hah. Um, w-where should I sleep?" Yuuta asked, startled by Tezuka's tone. He began looking for any available spot around him.  
Without hesitation, Tezuka answered him, "The couch." Yuuta could tell Tezuka had something planned, and he didn't want to be overheard. _Tezuka-san is such a perv._ Yuuta thought to himself. 

"H-hai. What about blankets?" A pillow he could live without. A blanket, not so much. 

Tezuka went into the bedroom and pulled the quilt off the bed. He brought it out and flung it at Yuuta. "Is that enough?" 

"Um, yeah. It's fine, thanks." He answered awkwardly. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable? Do you need a pillow or anything like that?" Tezuka pressed. 

"It's fine. Really. Do you want help moving him?" He asked, rolling his eyes in Fuji's general direction. 

"No. I've got it. G'night. Sleep well." Tezuka walked over to Fuji and picked him up, bridal style. Nodding one last time at Yuuta, he disappeared into the bedroom. Yuuta stared for a moment, before shaking his head and laying out his blanket on the couch. He crawled under them, but didn't turn out the light. 

Instead, he laid his head on his hands and stared at the ceiling above him. As he stared, he began to think. Mizuki wouldn't always be there him, and he knew that. Neither would his own tennis bucho. So what would he do after those two were gone? He'd have no one. He'd be, all alone. 

The more he thought about it, the more an idea pushed its way into the front of his mind. Maybe, just maybe, he should get a boyfriend. At least he wouldn't be alone then, right? He paused mid-thought, then shook his head violently. He was _not_ his pervert of a brother. He was completely, one hundred percent straight. At least, he _thought_ he was. He loved girls. They were soft, and huggable, and a lot more gentle than a man was. But, thinking about it, men were nice too. They were strong, with muscular builds, and parts that were equally soft as a womans breasts. Until it got hard... 

Yuuta sat upright, and wide-eyed. Why in the _hell_ was he thinking about something like that? "Argh." He groaned, flopping back down onto the couch, and pulling the blanket over his head. "I give up! I don't want to be gay! I don't want to be like aniki!" He cried. After a few more minutes of freaking out, he turned out the light, and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

--

In the bedroom, Tezuka set Fuji on the now quiltless bed and took the still full glass from his hand, gently setting it on the side table.

He then knelt in front of Fuji, a look of both determination and seriousness on his face. Gently, he ran the backside of his hand down Fuji's face. 

"Fuji," he said, wanting to be as formal as possible. "This is hard, yes. But you can't run from it. Remember when Momoshiro skipped practice for three days because he had been dropped from regulars? Well, it hadn't done him any good in the end, anyway. You can't just hole yourself away and hide. It's rude. And will get you no where. If you're sulking tomorrow, it's one hundred times around the block for you. Nod if you understand." 

Fuji nodded, but just barely. 

"What? I don't understand head movements." 

"Fine." Fuji said in a tear choked voice. 

"Good. I'm glad you understand." Tezuka stood up, and leaned in, pressing his lips to Fuji's salty, teary ones. At first, Fuji pushed away,scrunched his face in disgust, but soon didn't care. He'd fallen prey to Tezuka's masterful ways. He melted liked pudding into Tezuka's lips. 

Slowly, gently, as if dealing with something very fragile and valuable, Tezuka pushed Fuji back onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, one at a time. When they broke apart, Tezuka planted small butterfly kisses along his lovers neck. His hands brushed skillfully over the pale, exposed skin. With each kiss, with each brush against him, Fuji moaned, pleasured greatly by the soft lips, and at the gentle touch of the man he loved, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

In his ear, Tezuka whispered to him, "I love you, and you only Fuji Syuusuke. You're the only one who can make my heart flutter like butterfly wings." Fuji's face brushed pink. Only when he was with Tezuka did he blush so much. Only when he was with Tezuka or family did he allow himself to cry. Why? Why was he so impossibly weak against this man? Probably, not only because he more trust in him than anyone else, but this man meant more to him than his own life did. 

Tezuka brushed his lips against Fuji's. "You're spacing out on me. Come on now, concentrate!" Tezuka leaned down and began to gently suck on Fuji's nipple, nipping it with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue,. The more, and the louder, Fuji moaned, the more turned on Tezuka became. He felt his cock growing hard, just by touching him. He wouldn't be able to hold on too long, once he entered him. 

Fuji arched in Tezuka as he led a trail down his body with his tongue. With great care, and intentional brushes against Fuji's hardened cock, Tezuka unbuttoned his pants. Sliding his hand underneath the hem, he slowly began to stroke it. Fuji moaned louder, grabbing the bed sheets for something to hold on to. 

"Do you want me inside you?" Tezuka breathed into Fuji's ear, continuing to stroke him, and nibbling on his earlobe. 

"Y-Yes. Put it in. Put it in me now!" Fuji managed to sputter out between moans. Half of it was him panting, and the other half was a command. Smiling, Tezuka removed his hand from underneath the hem, and started to ever so slowly, painstakingly carefully, pull Fuji's pants over his hips. 

"Hayaku!" This time, it wasn't a request or plead. It was a military strict command. 

"Yes sir. But beware," Tezuka brushed a nail very lightly, across the inside of Fuji's somewhat exposed thigh. "I might just, make a mistake." Fuji shivered at Tezuka's touch. He opened his eyes to stare into Tezuka's. As he stared. He started to notice the blackish, bluish spots all over his face. _Are those because of me?_ He ran a finger over the bruises, taking in each one. _They're so dark. They must be the ones I made... How could I ruin such a beautiful face?  
_

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Tezuka asked suddenly, his smile fading. 

"What?" Fuji asked, dazed, and not sure why Tezuka was suddenly asking him this. 

"You're crying again." 

"Am I?" 

"Unless it's raining and the ceiling is leaking. Which it isn't, which means you are." Tezuka used his '_clean_' hand to wipe away the sticky tears. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. You're still upset." 

"I'm fine. And you can't exactly, not finish. I'm not a girl." Fuji said, taking Tezuka's hand, massaging the back of his hand with his thumbs. "I have needs. And you're one of them, I'm afraid." Fuji gave Tezuka the most feminine look he'd ever seen, as he looked up at him through his eyelashes, making his heart pound like a pair of drums inside his chest. Tezuka felt himself leaning in again, going for another kiss, pressing his lips to Fuji's pale ones. He ran his finger carefully through Fuji's hair, letting it slip through his fingers. When they broke apart, Tezuka gazed into the piercing blue eyes below him. 

"You're so beautiful." Tezuka muttered, staring. "I'm almost jealous." He pressed his palm lovingly against Fuji's cheek. "In all your beauty, you could have anyone you wanted, and yet, you're all mine." 

Fuji blushed scarlet. "You're so embarrassing, Kunimitsu!" 

He laughed quietly. "Really? How so?" 

"You sweet talk me like you would any girl. My masculinity points are dropping severely." 

"Is that so? I think it's sexy." 

Fuji glared playfully at him. "Bucho, you're evil, you know that?" 

"I do, and I'm proud of it." He smiled and pressed the tip of his nose to Fuji's. "I'm bad, mean, because you make me that way. You make me wanna tease you, and rough house with you. It makes me wanna do dirty," he ran his finger down Fuji's chest, "nasty," his hand slipped under the hem of Fuji's boxers again, "naughty," his hand wrapped around the hardened length, "stuff with you." 

Fuji's breath caught as the cold hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. "You are..." pause, "an evil, evil, EVIL bastard." 

"Well, like I said, it's your fault for making me this way." Tezuka grinned just the slightest grin. He began slowly at first, and then with more and more vigor each time. 

Fuji groaned and bit into his lip to keep from yelling out louder. "Put it in me before I come!" He said, closing his eyes, that were teeming with tears. "I feel like I'm going to explode if you don't!" 

"Well, with you begging so pathetically," Tezuka laughed, "I guess I don't have a choice now." He quickly yanked off Fuji's pants, more eager now to penetrate his boyfriend. The tears streamed down Fuji's face as Tezuka continued to pump his throbbing, aching member. 

Tezuka reached down, and grabbed the lube out of his bag. He hadn't know why he had it, but he did, and was now glad. He quickly unscrewed the top and began to lather it onto his fingers but Fuji grabbed his wrists, his eyes open and sharp. 

"Only you," He said sternly. 

Tezuka shrugged. "If you're sure... I certainly don't care either way.." 

"Just fucking put it in me, NOW!" Fuji's voice was harsh. He wasn't playing around. He meant business. 

Laughing to himself, Tezuka lathered it, and positioned it. He then thrust himself in, and winced as the muscles contracted, and Fuji's voice pierced his ears. The loud shriek rebounded off the walls, and echoed in Tezuka's ears. 

"My _God_ you're tight! Haven't you done anything to keep it loose?!" Tezuka asked, wincing with each thrust. 

Fuji went red. "No. I haven't exactly... well.. you know!" He answered awkwardly. 

Tezuka muttered something that only he could hear and continued to thrust himself in. He pumped faster and faster as things loosened up. Soon, he slid in with no problem, and Fuji was moaning loudly, seeing as Tezuka had found the perfect spot to hit. Tezuka felt himself ready, and soon after he had even entered Fuji, Fuji had been ready. At the same time, in perfect unison they called out, "I-I-I'M COMING!" Each one released, and soon followed the other, collapsing onto the bed. 

"Best damn fuck, in one HELL of a long time." Fuji muttered, pushing Tezuka off of him so he could snuggle closer. He wrapped his fingers around Tezuka's, and pressed his head into the muscular chest. 

Tezuka barked one short laugh and said, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it!" He laid his other hand on the top of his head, and snuggled closer. They lay there for awhile longer, before both of them fell into a deep, sound, sleep. Tears still streamed down Fuji's face in his dream, but he didn't know now if it was because of grief, or because of sheer happiness. Either way, he didn't care. He wanted to live for the moment.

--

_Funeral Attire  
_

The next morning, Tezuka, Fuji, and Yuuta sat at the table in the kitchen discussing what they should do about the funeral. None of them had that kind of money to pay for something like that, and Tezuka didn't have a job so that didn't help any.

"We can't not give her a funeral!" Fuji argued, staring at Tezuka. "That's untraditional!"

"How do you expect us to pay for it?!" Tezuka almost yelled, frustrated.

"There must be SOME way for us to pay for it!" Yuuta muttered, looking at the both of them. "Couldn't you ask like, your folks or something to pay for it Tezuka-san?"

"Are you INSANE?!" Tezuka steamed. "They want nothing to do with me, remember?"

Yuuta held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, we won't ask them! It was just a suggestion."

Fuji tapped his fingers on the desk, irritated. "Well, you could find a job, all of us could, and then we could pull some money from our friends. That's like, the only choice we really have right now."

"I've been looking for two days for a job, and I haven't found one. How likely do you think it is that all three of us are going to find jobs anytime soon?" Tezuka muttered. This was too much stress for three teenagers. All of them were alone in the world and were expected to survive by themselves.

Sighing, Yuuta leaned back, stretched, and said, "Have you ever thought of calling Echizen-kun?"

"What...?" Fuji and Tezuka said blankly, blinking.

"Echizen-kun. He's always been there to ask for help. He's like, the least likely to refuse." Yuuta opened one of his closed eyes, to see their reaction. They were looking at each other as if debating. It's not like it was a terrible idea, but for him to pay for something so expensive was unlikely. And his father didn't know about Tezuka and Fuji being gay. What if he hated gays as much as the rest of the world? "Come on you guys. You never know unless you try, right?"

Shrugging, Tezuka said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He stood up and walked over to the phone that hung from the wall, and picked it up. He quickly dialed Echizen's number, fiddling with the cord that connected the phone to the wall. Why was he so nervous?

After four rings, Echizen finally picked up, breathing hard. "H-hello?" He said breathlessly into the phone. The sounds of ruffling sheets could be heard in the background.

"Who's on the phone?" A muffled voice asked. It was another guys. Momo's perhaps?

"Bucho." Echizen answered, the sound of static against Tezuka's ear as Echizen covered the mouthpiece. "Now hush."

"Am I interrupting something...?" Tezuka asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"No." Echizen muttered, uncovering the mouthpiece. "Is there something you need, Bucho?"

"Um, well, Fuji and Yuuta are in a rather tight situation. Um, I'll have them explain." He held out the phone to the other two at the table. Fuji shook his head, eyes wide, but Tezuka continued to hold the phone out to him.

Reluctantly, Fuji stood up and took the phone from Tezuka's hand. "Hi, Echizen?" Silence. "Um, well. We wanted to ask you something." silence again. "Well, this is what happened..." Fuji began talking, telling a tearful re-enactment of what happened. By the time he was done, his eyes were red tomato's, and his voice hoarse. A small smile spread across his lips as Echizen answered. He hung up the phone, and turned to the others. "He said he would do it. He said he'd pay for the funeral."

Both Yuuta and Tezuka gasped as they let out a sigh of relief. Neither had realized they'd been holding their breath. "Well, now that that little drama is over with, we just need to finish planning. When, where, what you'll put her in, who to call and let know..." Tezuka began rattling off things that needed to be done.

As soon as Tezuka finished talking to himself, they began to frantically call people. First, the closest family members, whom of course were just as tearful as Yuuta and Fuji. Next, came the family members they hardly knew. They of course said they MIGHT be there. After the family came Yumiko's closest friends. Most of them teared up, but didn't babble like buffoons. None of the bothered to mess with the friends... As soon as they finished with her friends, they began calling their own. And as they had all guessed, Momo was at Echizens. Eiji and Oishi had moved into another apartment together, or so their parents said, and Taka was busy doing some other business at the moment.

After all the calls were through, they had about eighty people attending the funeral. "It seems like such a small number." Fuji muttered to himself.

An exhausted Tezuka nodded in agreement. They day had passed in a flash after they had gotten Echizens approval. It was now dark again, and Yuuta had passed out on the couch nearly an hour ago. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah. Should we just let him sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be fine for one more night." Tezuka linked his arm around Fuji's, and guided them both to the bedroom where they fell onto the bed, and were asleep in just minutes.

--

It was less than a week later when everyone gathered outside the church, dressed in nothing but black. Tezuka held Fuji's hand, squeezing it gently, to let him know that everything was going to be alright. The church was crowded was filled with the tears of people who were mourning their loved ones deaths.

The funeral, as if sped up, ended quickly. Everyone filed out of the church, and to the cemetery where people said some prayers, and nice words about Yumiko, and then, it was over. She was buried, and that was the end.

--

**Well, that was the end of a somewhat eventful chapter nine. Sorry it took me so long to actually update. I'm going to be posting chapter ten as SOON as I can. Hopefully within the next couple of days. Hope everyone's summer break is going well!**


	10. Remember Me

**Read through the last part of chapter nine. There was some that was added...**

* * *

_**Remember Me  
**_

America. Land of the free. It had been nearly seven years since Yumiko's death and still Fuji hadn't forgotten the pain of losing someone so precious. He'd been such an ass before she'd died. And he'd never had the chance to apologize. So as soon as he and Tezuka had finished high school, they'd moved to America, to start a new life.

Both of them had started and finished college in the U.S., studying to be business owners. Now, in Los Angeles, California, they lived together with their son Silver, and their adopted daughter Grace. Together they owned the largest Gym in the U.S. It was loaded with tennis and basketball courts, many free fitness programs for people who couldn't afford memberships. They had more machines than one could count in a single day, and two different tracks.

Although happy, Tezuka still wished he were home. Still wished that his parents hadn't started hating him. Some times he wished that he could rewind time, and go back to before all of this had started. He hadn't spoken to either of his parents since before Yumiko's death, so of course none of his family had been there for the wedding... Or the funeral, or anything. Inside, he missed Japan, and his family, so much that it nearly tore him apart. But that stopped nothing. He was in love, married, with two kids. What else could someone hope for?

And after they'd moved, Yuuta realized that he really did love his captain. It wasn't embarrassing to love him either. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. After he got into high school, he confessed to his captain, and to his utter surprise, the captain had said yes. Yuuta was happier now than he'd ever been. And just so people don't think Tezuka and Fuji's relationship was perfect, they broke up and got together again many times throughout

--

The sun was bright inside their home. It was their one year anniversary since they got married. They'd now had their daughter grace for six months. So nobody gets confused, Grace is seven. Their son, Silver was three months, and cuter than they could have ever asked for.

They were both jostled awake by Grace when she jumped on the bed, smiling at them. "Mommy, daddy! Wake up!" Sleepily, Tezuka and Fuji sat up in bed, yawning.

"G-Grace? What are you doing in here? It's too early to get up." Fuji asked calmly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She continued to beam as she answered, "Mommy! Did you forget? It's your one year anniversary today. And, it's been six months since you adopted me. I just wanted to tell you how glad I am that it was you two who brought me into your home. There were many other nice couples, but none that compared to you too. Mommy," she looked at Fuji, "I had so much in common with you. It's like there was an invisible line connecting us or something like that. And and, daddy" She turned now to Tezuka, "we shared a love of sports. Especially tennis. I remember you coming in and just by looking at you I could tell you played tennis. The way you stood up tall and proud and just... Just oh! I just HAD to go home with you!"

Fuji was smiling, as wide as he could. He loved his daughter as if she had been born from him, herself. She just brought light to the world. "No Grace. We didn't forget. We could never forget. It's just, shouldn't you let mom and dad sleep late on their 'day off'?" From the day she'd come home with them, Grace had always called them mom and dad. Fuji of course, being the girl. And of course Fuji was known as mommy to their son, Silver. He'd given birth to him after all.

"But mom! Dad!" She whined. "I wanna spend time with you! Well, that and Silver is up..." She grinned sheepishly as Tezuka rolled his eyes. He threw back the covers and padded out of the room. Grace rolled over onto the bed where Tezuka had just been sleeping and snuggled up to Fuji.

"Are you glad you moved here, mom?" She asked innocently, looking him straight in the eyes.

Smiling, a some what fragile smile, he answered, "Yes Grace. Yes. I'm happier than I could have ever been."

--

**And so we have it. The ending to "All I want is love, so why can't I have it?" Thanks to all of those who stuck with the story. Don't complain at me about the ending. I like it. R&R!**


End file.
